Out Of The Ashes
by Blame it on the Reine
Summary: Baralai does something unforgiveable to Yuna when he discovers Yuna lied. That Yuna doesn't truly love him. Yuna hates Baralai now. But can true love arise from the ashes? Can Yuna start over despite her memories?YunaxBaralai First Fanfic! Some OCC.
1. Faded Happiness

Yuna searched the night sky looking for something, anything in the distance that would restore some illusion, something to live for. The only one who filled this imense void was the man she loved. He had all the passion for life that she at one point lacked. Yuna had everything to look forward to, she was young,beautiful and finally free. But in the bellows of her soul she was the same naive girl. Perhaps her drastic change was all an act she put up so she could cope with her loss. For two years Yuna had chased a dream. A dream that in the end was not worth chasing.  
  
It wasn't his lips pressed against hers that night in Macalania forest. It was a painfully hard notion to accept. What was more difficult was to accept the love story she had hoped for didn't belong to her. Rikku had showed Yuna a way to live. But it wasn't Yuna's way of life.   
  
The adventures of the Gullwings was a chapter that had managed to close itself in Yuna's life. Hunting for spheres was a fling of a lifestyle. Good for a laugh or two but it made Yuna feel empty. Mongering for money day to day, trying to get by on digging up forgotten and unless spheres wasn't the way Yuna invisioned spending the rest of her days. Rikku on the other hand will never get tired of it. She lived for the freedom it offered her, thrived on it. However Yuna wasn't Rikku.  
  
As days past Yuna slipped deeper and deeper into an abyss , one of depression and fatigue. All the battles had worn her down. She was no longer the fresh faced young girl she once was. Yuna was a twenty-one year old woman now, looking for a deeper meaning to her existance.   
  
Paine had long abandoned the Gullwings to pursue her dream of being a great film actress. What was even more surprising was the way Paine decided to pin the news on Rikku, who took it especially hard being she considered Paine a sister. It took Yuna days to try a talk Rikku out of her silent treatment with Paine. Wounds healed and Paine's goodbye was a rather happy one. Rikku finally realized that we all had to more on sometime.Yuna and Rikku underwent many days of recuiting around Spira but had found no one as skilled to fill Paine shoes. Rikku just gave up, deciding it was for the best just to let things be.   
  
"Just let things be" Yuna mummered into the distant sky. Yuna tried her hardest. She had learned as a summoner to supress her instincts, to controll her earthly desires. But how could she do that? How could she betray her own feelings? Tidus had taught her to value herself, she wasn't anyones instrument. " I'll be alright," she felt cool tears stream down her cheek, " How?!". Yuna shouted. She stood and wiped away her tears.   
  
"If I truly wasn't an instrument, then why must I marry a man who I don't love!" Yuna sobbed heavily.  
  
"I made him believe I loved him. I lied you understand, I lied." She fought against her sobs, choking them back   
  
" You lied to me Tidus, you made me feel like I was finally free. I never was. I never will be."  
  
Cid overheard and subtily walked over towards the tormented girl.  
  
"Yuna, if I had my way you wouldn't have to do this." Cid embraced his niece in a tender hug. He stroked her warm head, it was a comforting motion. Yuna remembered her mother's embrace.  
  
" We're all counting on you Yuna, you know that." Cid lets his hands slip down to Yuna's shoulders grasping them gently.  
  
" If you don't marry Praetor Baralai, the Al-bhed, your mothers race, will lose everything again."  
  
" Uncle Cid, I know the elders are threatening to destroy the Al-Bhed but I'm sure if you talked to Baralai...he...he wouldn't stand for it!"  
  
" No. he wouldn't. They are willing to kill even Baralai. Yuna this goes much deeper than New Yevon."  
  
Yuna felt her tears reappear " Then let him die! This is my life!"  
  
" Kiddo, I hear you and I don't believe this is the same Yuna talking. You really don't care about Baralai, I mean he believes that you love him."  
  
"It was an act you made me perform!" Yuna demonstated uncharacteristic force as she pryed away from her uncle.  
  
" Yuna, Rikku's life hangs in the balance. Are you telling me Rikku's life is worth nothing to you?"  
  
Yuna stood in awe. Her jaw hung on it's hinges.   
  
"Rikku...is in...?"  
  
Cid wiped tears away.  
  
" Remember a day or two ago when Rikku joined Gippal in the Bikanel dessert?"  
  
" They have warrior monks all over the home reconstruction site, they will kill any Al-Bhed if that wedding does not happen.I was just as digusted as you are now when I heard it. It's to late to do anything. The worst thing is, Rikku nor anyone knows about this.They all believe the lie."  
  
Yuna recomposed herself, it was more evident than ever. She had to go through with the wedding. It was killing her inside. Slowly stabbing her very core. But her path was clear. Happiness wasn't made for Yuna. 


	2. If nothing else I promise this

Before starting chapter II I'd like to send out a huge hug to everyone who read and reviewed my story.^^ It's really wonderful to hear what you guys. It's also important because this is my first Fanfic, so thank you very much for reading!^^   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter II   
  
The sky was overcast the day of Praetor Baralai's and Lady Yuna's wedding. "This is surely an omen that this wedding must not continue,"   
  
. " Do you think it will rain?"  
  
" Surely it will!"  
  
" Then that means..."  
  
" Their marriage shall be an unhappy one."  
  
The chambermaids gossiped while preparing Baralai's wedding garments. As was a custom in Spira the groom was to wear two primary colors. White representing purity of spirit and blue symbolizing water, the great life force that held everything together. Water nourishes all living things as the groom was expected to nourish his relationship spiritually with his wife.  
  
" True believers of New Yevon know better than to place their trust in such ridiculous banter." Tromell, intruded.  
  
" Sire Baralai has a grand heart, he was so grand he gave me work in his temple. He forgave me when others did not!"  
  
"Such tratorious language shall be greatly punished!"  
  
Tromell grabbed one of the runty maids and rose his hand against her.  
  
"Don't you dare, Tromell." Baralai grabbed Tromell's wist.  
  
"I shall not have any such hatred on the day when I marry the woman I love."  
  
" but sire they were saying such awful things." Tromell pleaded.  
  
"Please Tromell. Silence. This is a happy day. The happiest.I don't think I can stand anymore hatred in my life."  
  
The maids scurryed out of Baralai's bed chamber one still rubbed her swollen wrist, injured by Tromell's grasp. Baralai gazed at the wedding garments placed carefully on his bed. He touched the blue lining of his wedding coat. " Is anything the matter?" Tromell asked. While the elderly guado's face was badly narled due to aging Baralai could discern the concern in his eyes.  
  
" Tromell, I know you were very close to Lord Seymour."  
  
"Yes, sire but that is entirely behind me now. I never did agree with him. In fact I defended lady Yuna at one point."  
  
" No need for explanations, everyone deserves a secound chance, everyone shall be forgiven for past sins. If human's were incapable of this than all the teachings would be worthless and only hatred would controll the world." Baralai comforted Tromell a bit with this thought. Although Tromell appeared dismayed at Baralai's selflessness.  
  
" Tromell may I confess something unto you? I have no one else.". Tromell stood in by Baralai's dresser trancing his moments as he proceed toward the bed.  
  
Baralai sat along with the white overcoat which he was to fill on this day.  
  
" Every since I was a child I've dreamed only of this day."  
  
Tromell's head bowed in polite understanding.  
  
" My father, he abandoned my mother when I was very young. I was only seven when he left me and my mother. We...my mother and I, never had an easy life. She was the woman who taught me the teachings of the temple. When she died the only inheritance she left me was my faith. She told me to treasure it as much as I loved her. Thats why I cherished this faith more than anything in my life, but more than that, I lived for it. But I feared because of my new found responsibilites I would never fall in love. The thought that this dream would never be realized. I just want to be the man...my father never was."  
  
Tromell inturrupted." But life has given you that chance."  
  
"Yes, indeed." Baralai's eyes lit."Yuna my dearest Yuna. My heart feels like it soars above the horizon. Having her heart is the greatest dowry a man can have."  
  
Baralai relasped into a sober demenor.  
  
" When I think about how happy I shall be, I remember that it might not last long in this world. In my head there are words telling me constantly that this is far too good to be true. That happiness wasn't made for me."  
  
Baralai's eyes became misty as tears welled behind them.  
  
"I shall leave you alone now. There are many preparations that need my supervisions." Tromell chuckled uncomfortably.  
  
Baralai was silent.   
  
" Mother... I promised you I'd serve my faith. That I'd love it more than anything. I fear everyday Yuna has consumed more and more of my heart."  
  
"Is it okay to feel this way,mother? To love a woman more than ones faith?"  
  
Silence then consumed Baralai's questions as he dressed for his wedding. His heartbeat quickened with every button he snapped together. Looking in the mirror Baralai no longer saw himself, he saw a different person. It was an illogical feeling. One unreassuring, Baralai was sure it was just his nerves. They had been on edge for a few days now.He was sure a cup of some nice herbal tea would cure it right up, however he felt a dire need to be alone, he decided not to call the servants. Instead he headed for the temple to pray. It would comfort he soul and make him feel united with his mother.  
  
" Sire, our pardons for interrupting you're prayers. The bride has arrived." Two guards emerged from the darkness of the temple walls.  
  
Baralai finished the final lines of his prayers. He bowed before the statue of Lord Braska.  
  
" I shall fill your daughters life with happiness. If nothing else I promise you this."  
  
The guards gave Baralai approving glances. Baralai with a new serenity walked stridently to the place of his wedding. Only hoping he could forfill his promise to Lord Braska. 


	3. Perhaps at last , a happy day

Thanks again for the reviews!^^ Well he goes the third chapter enjoy!!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter III  
  
The procession comences. The boom of the horns, the harmonious plucking of harp stings, followed by the soothingly mirthful whistle of flutes followed the bride on her way to the altar. The farther she proceeded she was greeted with bows of reverence. The sky rained deep yellow petals, which glistened against the virginal white of her wedding dress.   
  
Yuna's teeth clamored together inside her mouth as she felt bursts of tears rained inside her. Yuna tried discreetly wiping them away, as to have no one notice. Her heart throbbed with angst, and fear. Still she clung to the faint hope that a hero would come to her rescue , however this that was impossible. She searched the crowd hoping to see a familiar face among the lot, but no one she knew was there. Not even Lulu or Wakka have come, she couldn't blame them. Yuna had become astranged with them. Lulu and Wakka were memories of a faded past. Yuna paced forward wishing for Lulu to scold her, to tell her what she was doing was completely wrong. Yuna was desperate to find any excuse not to marry Baralai. However the more she neared, the faster the petals fluttered to the ground, the more secure she was that excuse would never arrive.   
  
  
  
Mid point down the aisle she spotted one face in the crowd of spectators. Paine. Yuna hadn't seen her in ages. Paine was wearing a smirk . It warmed Yuna's heart to see Paine smile. Even if it wasn't really a smile. Was she happy that Yuna was to marry Baralai? Or was she just happy to see Yuna again? Either way the knowledge of having at least one good friend beside her on this day was enough to give Yuna some much needed inspiration to continue the sorrowful march forward.   
  
Baralai was finally in full view. It wasn't the man she had hoped it would be. This nightmare didn't disperse as she prayed in her heart it would. Baralai had not become the man she loved. The wedding garments fit snuggly on him. Making him out to be quite a tall man. Yuna's hands felt a bit cold at this moment. Baralai's gaze seemed to be lost in Yuna's eyes. Yuna fretful that he might pick up on the misery she felt even to be near another altar looked down. She neared Baralai, she painted a false smile. Her lips strecthed into a smile. Baralai held Yuna's hand in his. Suddenly a sensation of comfort entered Yuna's body. His hands were very warm. As the monk started the ceremony , Yuna's body throbbed with nervousness. Baralai squeezed Yuna's hand, like a scared child who had gotten a fright. Little beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Yuna looked into Baralai's eyes as he loosened his hand. Yuna squeezed back, hoping to comfort him. Baralai noticed the gesture. His eyes teased with delight, he radiated a new inner calm.  
  
They both kneeled at the monk's comand to pray for their marriage. Yuna looked over at Baralai's serene face. He was an adorable man. His stark white hair contrasted his cafe colored skin. She could see a few small brown freckles clustered near his nose. He opened his large brown eyes and looked over at Yuna. Yuna's heart stopped as though she was shot. She saw his happiness. Suddenly she felt her attitude before had been incredibly selfish and petty. She would never forgive letting Baralai die. She didn't love him. But perhaps she no longer would be alone. At least he looked like a fine companion.   
  
Yuna tried to look back. Hoping to see Paine. Hoping to see her smile, a smile that would reassure her of what she was about to do. She struggled a bit to look back but she couldn't find Paine. Yuna knew if Rikku were there she'd probably be clamoring and chanting with delight. Rikku always was trying to play matchmaker between Baralai and Yuna. "Perhaps if Rikku had played matchmaker, instead of New Yevon.I wouldn't feel the same way about marrying him." Rikku had no idea the wedding would be this soon. Partially because Rikku was New Yevon's ace in the hole to get Cid to comply with thier demands. It suited thier needs to have Rikku and Gippal in the Bikanel dessert. Yuna sighed thinking about how angry Rikku was going to be , Rikku loved weddings, she didn't believe in them, but loved them anyways. Yuna falshback to Wakka and Lulu's wedding where Rikku had mentioned this. She loved the receptions most of all, especailly the dancing and "cake-eating", Rikku's term. Yuna snickered a bit.  
  
"Anything funny with what I had just said?" The monk paused.  
  
Yuna mortified," why no, I was just reminising is all."  
  
Yuna feared Baralai was uncomfortable but was relieved to hear a titter of laughter. Yuna felt the thick cloud of tension disperse into the air.  
  
The vows comenced. Yuna now had to face Baralai and vow before him a love she didn't feel. She remembered her Uncle's words this morning." People marry without love all the time. Yuna the difference between them and you is they are doing it for selfish reasons. You aren't." She wished that actually reasonated, it didn't. It still seemed wrong to her. It seemed selfish enough. Making someone believe you loved them only to ask something in return to her was selfishness. This shouldn't be selfish. Rikku life was endanger, that was reason enough to marry. However Yuna thought this whole scenerio was a bit ....funny.   
  
Baralai held both Yuna's hands this time. Yuna pursed her lips and looked into his eyes. Flashing occasional smiles to assure him of her "love". She kept flashing back. The night when she and Tidus kissed. The promise Tidus made to her, that they would go to Zanarkand together. That they would be together til the end...no.... forever. For the first time in the ceremony her breathe collasped, her mouth became dry and her tears broke free. Baralai only beamed at her, assuming her tears were ones of overwhelming joy. He wiped them away with his gloved hand. "I hope that when we are finally wed, you shall never cry because of me." Baralai whispered into Yuna's ear. She snifled a bit and for what seemed like the hundredth time forced a smile.  
  
Baralai and Yuna exchanged tear filled vows. Yuna didn't remember her vows and at times had to have the monk fill her in. Baralai took this all lightheartedly but Yuna did not. Yuna wanted to run somewhere anywhere. It didn't matter, she just wanted to run away. She invisioned a green flower feild. She wanted to feel her dress flutter behind her, the grass tickling her ankle.   
  
" I now pronounce you husbund and wife." As Yuna heard those words her heart sunk to her stomach. All hope was lost. Baralai touched his wife's face. Yuna's eyes panicked as his lips neared hers. Baralai and Yuna had never kissed, although she claimed to love him, he was not one for displays of that sort. Baralai's bottom lip began to carress hers. He worked his way softly until his lips rounded against hers. Yuna touched Baralai's hand which was placed on her cheek. As she found herself receiving a pleasurable sensation from Baralai's soft kiss. He separated and peered into Yuna's eyes. He had a face of disbelief, happy disbelief.  
  
The couple was greeting by rousing applause and chanting from the crowd. Baralai blushed as Yuna slipped her arm in his. Yuna was reluctant to admitt it even to her self but perhaps she was having a happy day.  
  
The wedding reception was a grand affair. All the temple clerics and representatives from all the temples in Spira were there. The large dome in which the reception was held was dimly lit by what must have been at least a thousand rose colored candles. The wall draped with pink tapestry and from the dome drapes of pink and white linen hung giving the glass dome a tented feel.  
  
Yuna was overwhelmed at the amount of significance that was placed in her wedding.It wasn't just a happy affair to most people it was a holy day. Yuna flashedback to her wedding with Seymour. However seated aside Baralai she knew that things would be different. Baralai extended his hand to Yuna, he asked to a dance. Yuna placed her hand in his and followed him to a large clearing in the center of the dome. Thousands of eyes focused on the bride and groom as the glided gracefully over the floor. Baralai held Yuna close to him. Her head touched his chin as he rocked slowly, back and forth. When the dance drew to a close Yuna was motioned to a long line of young men eager to dance with the new bride. Yuna grabbed Cid out of his seat to dance, she wanted him to say something, anything. They started to dance.   
  
"How's brother?"  
  
" On the airship, crying most likely. heh heh."  
  
"sorry to hear that." Yuna chuckled.  
  
" Ya kno you look just like your mother." Cid said."See I told you this wouldn't be so bad, you're back in your hometown. They are treating you like a queen. All your problems are solved."  
  
Yuna was shocked at her uncles nerve. He treated the situation so...cooly. Yuna wasn't pleased. However she shallowed her indignation. She swept her glance around the room. She saw Baralai sharing a dance with Paine. Yuna desperately wanted to talk to her friend.   
  
" Uncle Cid, will you excuse me?"  
  
" Go on ahead Yuna. We'll speak later ok?" Cid realeases his niece from the dance.  
  
"Paine! Paine!" Yuna cried rushing over to the other side of the clearing.  
  
"It's been so long!" Yuna gave Paine a tight hug. Paine grunted a bit at Yuna's force.  
  
" My heart rejoyces that you have come to our wedding,Paine." Baralai reached over for Yuna's hand.  
  
" I came to see you both and wish you a happy marriage. You will be very happy together. I...I...have to leave now. I'm not dressed for this sorta thing." Paine said.  
  
Paine nodded at Yuna and glanced into Baralai's eyes. Where her focus lingered for a while. Paine retreated leaving Yuna alone. Paine had lost her smile.  
  
Yuna was all alone. She knew tonight she'd become his, a man she didn't love. She'd have to give herself to a man she lied to. Yet again Yuna carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. 


	4. Bittersweet Desire

Wow! Chapter 4! Already! hehe ^^ You've prolly noticed I change my summary a bit. I mean Baralai is still going to do that "unforgivable" thing but judging as how the last chapter went I've decided to expand further chapters to build on the complex relationship between Yuna and Baralai. I really hope you think I made the right decision.^^ Thanks for the reviews. They really give inspiration to continue my story. Thank you all!^______^ Okay I REALLY have to warn you this chapter is diffenately PG-13 so don't say I didn't warn ya!^^ hehe! I hope you enjoy reading it!^^  
  
Chapter IV  
  
As promised it rained. No rather than rained, it downpoured.   
  
An act of fate perhaps but Baralai and his wife, Yuna were finally alone. Yuna's upper lip kept trembling as she sat on what would become her nuptual bed. Yuna and Baralai practically were drenched from the strom on they're way home from the reception. Yuna never felt so nervous in her life. After all she wasn't as naive as to not know what usaully occurs on wedding nights. Nor did she think that she could create a meager excuse without having Baralai suspect something. What would she do? She thought hard as her groom dried off his dripping wet hair and face with a blue cloth.   
  
Her breath became distempered and shallow. She feared that all of Bevelle trembled with the sound of her breathing. Her temples throbbed corsely. Baralai approached Yuna subtily, his wet white under shirt translucent enough to see his coffee hued flesh, and also his sculpted figure. His stark white hair now tossed and turned every which way drooped over his brown eyes. Baralai sat beside Yuna on the bed. He didn't seem to mind that the sheets were getting soaked. Yuna breathed in a few more times. Only now her heart was pacing to keep up with it. Baralai caressed her neck, Yuna felt a slight tingling sensation all over her body. Yuna turned to look into Baralai's eyes. But instead found her glance looking downward. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. A feeling she always got when she blushed. Realizing this she covered her cheeks with both hands, and ran to the door.   
  
"H...h...how embarrising." Yuna gave a nervous chuckle.   
  
Baralai was still seated on the bed. He didn't say anything. He didn't even respond with the slightest laugh of amusement. He merely extended his lips into a smile. He said not a word.  
  
"u...u...umm, sorry. I *heh heh* umm...I blush easily."   
  
Baralai stood from the bed carefully and appoached Yuna carefully, as if she were a small animal that he didn't want to scare away. He pryed Yuna's hands from her cheeks. He made her look into his eyes. All without saying a word. Yuna's pulse banged against her wrists. She felt her chest tighten up. Her head start spinning. Baralai positioned his hands on Yuna's cheery colored cheeks. Baralai bent down a bit, until both their noses touched. Yuna breathed in Baralai's sweetly scented colonge. He bit her upper lip a bit, then started to press firmly on her lips. Yuna sighed on the inside. She was letting her desires take over, if only for this one kiss. His tounge found it's way onto her mouth looking for hers. They ended the sensually innocent kiss by holding Yuna's forhead to his and carresing her hair.  
  
Yuna convinced herself to give in. She didn't fear experinacing what of course was destined to happen anyway. Yuna then took the iniciative. Not quite sure what one would do after a kiss like that, she felt wozy and awkward on her feet. Tripping over her own dress as she walked back to the bed. Of course before she even got there she tripped and toppled over. She looked more like someones drunken spouse than a woman one her wedding night. Baralai gave a thick belly laugh.   
  
"Yuna, you're just as bad as me." Baralai helped his wife up from the floor.  
  
" Oh, Baralai, you're not so bad." Yuna grabbed both Baralai's arms still tripping over her dress.  
  
The bit of comic relief they recieved comforted them both. Yuna wrapped her arms around Baralai's neck. Surprising even herself really. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she was the one who kissed him this time around. She only really managed to confuse herself further. While walking back to the bed she found herself tripping onto it. The sheets were soaked with water, will it was either the sheets or the bed but at that moment those little details seemed miles away. Baralai and Yuna embaced eachother tightly on the bed. Baralai kissed Yuna passionately, touching the bare skin on her arms. She felt Baralai's weight dig her into the soft sheets. The cool dampness of the bed was contrasting with Baralai's body warmth. Yuna found her hands toying with the buttons on Baralai's shirt. " This is insane," Yuna in her whirling head thought to herself," Do I desire Baralai?" Before she could answer the questions plauging her mind. Baralai and her swam in their own little pool of desire. Baralai's lips stayed on Yuna's as he helped her undress him. Baralai had never felt like this before. He feel bursts of adrenaline explode inside of him. As he touched Yuna's silkened skin his passion heightened. Baralai's body was wrapped around Yuna and Yuna couldn't resist it.  
  
Suddenly thunder rattled the window paines. The whole room shook. Yuna and Baralai's worlds were both trembling. With every touch the moment drew nearer.Both now anticipated it. Both felt ready. Yuna slowly undressed Baralai. His clothes strewn across the bedroom floor. Now it was Baralai's turn. He undid the back buttons of Yuna's dress. The back buttons that were painstaking placed especailly for the dress this morning. Yuna felt more and more of her bare flesh touch Baralai as the dress unraveled. Baralai kissed Yuna with deep passion. Yuna cosresponded to Baralai's kisses softly. Yuna was losing all her senses. This felt splendid. Delightlful. But it was when she lost her head that she remembered the night in Macalania forest where she was lost in Tidus' kiss. The promise she made. Forever.  
  
Lightening lit the room as she pryed Baralai away. " Please stop, Baralai." Baralai surprisingly complied. "Yuna." Baralai was squirming, trying to catch his breath. Baralai panted heavily.  
  
" Why? Why should we stop?! No one has touched me like that. I want to be yours Yuna. Yours and yours alone." Baralai begged, he was a bit aggitated from the rush of adrenaline.  
  
" I'm sorry but I can't! I just can't do this!" Yuna held her dress over her bare chest and struggled off the bed.  
  
" I'm just not ready yet." Yuna lied, yet her true emotions showed though her tears. She walked towards the bedroom door and smacked her body into it, sliding to the floor,crying.  
  
Baralai started to tear as well. "It's because I was forcing you wasn't it."  
  
" You must hate me, Yuna. Tonight I behaved like an animal. Operating on instinct. I didn't realize."   
  
" I...I ruin everything don't I? You must think I'm a cad." Baralai sobbed a bit.  
  
Yuna walked over to the bed and carresed her husbunds hair. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Baralai, I desire you also. But everything is happening so fast. I'm a bit overwhelmed from the wedding." Yuna kissed Baralai on the cheek. Her body urging her to pin him down unto the bed again. She resisted this time.  
  
Baralai was still a bit upset. He smiled at Yuna, reassuring her that this didn't matter to him.  
  
He faked a yawn. " I suppose you're right. Now that I think about it I'm dreadfully tired."  
  
Yuna knew he was lying, but she thought it was incredibly endearing and gentlemanly of him to respect her wishes.  
  
Yuna and Baralai snuggled inside the sheets. Their bodies only inches away from eachother. They both wanted it. They both knew it. Yuna's memories however interfered. They would never leave her and she never wanted to break her promise. Yet for the first time in a long time she realized, that maybe it was possible to feel comfortable with another man. The notion left her as sleep consumed her. 


	5. One honest moment

Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews. Here is chapter five! wow!^^ It's a pretty short chapter but one that I think is very sweet. I hope you guys like it. While it really doesn't do much for my overall plot I think this chapter is pretty important all by itself. I I think you'll see why^^. enjoy!  
  
Chapter V  
  
They were at sea. It had been five days since their wedding and already Yuna and Baralai were forfilling their diplomatic duties. Yuna's wrists felt like they had a severe case of arthritis from all the waving she had to do. Occasionally she had to down-play her waving by simply fanning her fingers up and down. Not only this but Yuna had also developed a bad case of mal de mer or sea sickness. She had gotten so used to the airship that the gentle cradling of the seas felt like violent tremors in her stomach. Fortunatley she wasn't nearly as miserable as some of the body guards who spend most of their time on the ship careening over the starboard side emptying their stomachs so to speak. Yuna did have an unbearable headache which chipped away at her nerves.  
  
Baralai loved to be at sea. Something Yuna never quite noticed before that day. Yuna was far to consumed in her own stomach to notice. Luckily the turning of her stomach had died down a bit. Baralai would simply spend most of his days at sea just standing near the forward of the ship, letting sea breeze caressing his face. Yuna remembered enjoying it also, when she was much younger.   
  
  
  
The sun was setting over the ocean that day and Baralai climbed the steps to where Yuna was sitting. Over her was an umbrella shielding Yuna from the harsh sunlight as she cradled her upset stomach.  
  
"Are you feeling a bit better?" Baralai inquired while watching Yuna rub her stomach.  
  
"Yes, as you said...a bit." Yuna looked upset, not because she was mad just because she could no longer stand the ships rocking motion.  
  
" I'm glad, that way you'll be able to enjoy you're time at sea much more." Baralai smiled dreamily as he helped Yuna rub her stomach.  
  
" You know I love being out at sea,we're so isolated from everyone and everyting. No temples, no waving, no no people, and I've always looked forward to sharing this view with you."   
  
Baralai helped Yuna to her feet. He discreetly wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the rail on the upper deck of the ship. "See that." Baralai whispered into Yuna's ear.The sun appeared to be sinking into the ocean. It was like the Sun's color was a bright red dye that was washing off into the ocean as it dipped deeper into the sea. Yuna had seen the sunset millions of times. It was a beatiful sight indeed but to her it meant very little to her. She knew that Baralai was very excited so she decided to play along with him and pretend that it delighted her.   
  
"Tommorow we will be in Kilika." Yuna said.  
  
Baralai knew that they had already past Kilika, several hours ago but Baralai figured Yuna was a bit too stirred as to notice. Baralai didn't bother to correct her. Therefore his gift would be all the more pleasant.  
  
  
  
" Yuna, lets talk." Baralai removed his arms from her waist. Yuna was intriged. after all it had been days since Baralai and Yuna had really gotten the chance to be alone. Afterall being Spira's most notable celebrity couple was a busy schedule all in itself. Yuna slid down the plank floors of the ships deck.  
  
" Okay, you pick a topic!" Yuna smiled, a real smile this time.  
  
Baralai paced around a bit and streched pretending like he was searching his head for a question. When the truth was he already had one he'd be wanting to ask Yuna.  
  
" Besaid." Baralai smirked," Tell me about Besaid." Baralai plopped down near Yuna, intently waiting for her response.  
  
"Besaid, it seems like it has been forever since I've been." Yuna dug her nails into the wood of the deck. " I can't believe I haven't told you about Besaid." Yuna chuckled.  
  
" You mentioned that you grew up there correct?" Baralai's eyes teased." My whole life I've lived in the city, I wonder what it's like to live on an island."  
  
" Most people I suppose would say that it's well... uneventful. However I owe Besaid that I had such a happy childhood." Yuna smiled. "It's there that I met Lulu and Wakka."  
  
" Your guardian's."  
  
"More than that, my family. They had also lost their parents. They sorta brought me up. Them and the temple. Everyday I went to the temple I'm pray that I'd be able to be like my father."   
  
Baralai remembered the man that his father had been. A petty,selfish,coward.  
  
" Didn't you miss your friends in Bevelle?" Baralai questioned.  
  
" I really didn't have many friends, I was still young and I was really shy."   
  
" You without friends is hard to imagine."Baralai smiled," I didn't have many friends either, I was also very shy."  
  
" Wait," Yuna thought to herself." There was this one boy. When I was little I had a little crush on him, but I was always to shy to even talk to him."  
  
Baralai squinted his eyes as he smiled." Oh should I be jealous? What was his name?"  
  
"I don't remember, but we played together once. I was really happy and I blushed a lot.I was so embarrassed that I went home and cried." Both Yuna and Baralai laughed.  
  
" It's getting dark." Yuna's eyes were fixed on the sky. "I don't say this often, but I wanted you to know..." Baralai touched Yuna's face  
  
" I love you."  
  
Yuna touched his hand and closed her eyes trying to let the words fly towards her.  
  
Yuna said nothing back. Yuna just didn't have the heart to lie to him tonight. Not today. Not in this moment. This honest moment between them both. Baralai had waited for Yuna to say those words in return, like she had vowed so many times before the wed. She didn't. Yet somehow this didn't bother him. He absorbed the soft touch of her hand on his. Baralai stood and reached down to where Yuna was sitting and lifted her into his arms. Yuna dug her head into the soft suede of his jacket. Yuna received a strange sensation in her heart as Baralai kissed her forehead.   
  
  
  
Baralai carried Yuna to their quaters on the ship. Baralai laid Yuna on the bed, Yuna kissed Yuna gently. Now she felt ready. Baralai closed the door. Yuna and Baralai shared another honest moment together. 


	6. Baralai's Wedding Gift

Thanks for the reviews!^^ hehe! Yay I finally got tons of inspiration last night! In case you don't know I was struggling with a bought of writers block yesterday. It was all that homework from school. I started this chapter using a different technique. This is also a two-parter chapter since...well you'll find out. Enjoy ^^  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Baralai glazed at the night sky over Besaid. He had never remembered being on a beach in his life. He stood in the water letting the waves slash over him. It was a comforting feeling, refreshing. The stars in the night sky where plastered there like a photograph from a thousand years ago. They twinkled brightly illuminating the darkness. Baralai pondered if Shuyin had ever looked apon these stars. As much as Baralai tried to fight this feeling it still lingered even after two years. Baralai was just an observer in Shuyin and Lenne's story yet even the external gazers can be affected by what they witness. Baralai had a darkness imprinted in him now. He had keeped it under control for such a long time he was afraid it would one day emerge. Baralai spent his whole life fearing the worst.   
  
"Am I so vunerable, so weak?" Baralai confronted himself thinking about the days dissapointments. His surprise visit to Besaid rather than drive Yuna and him closer together. Only created a gap. Baralai curled himself as he sat in the shallow water. The aroma was so different here. It smelled salty, clean. The only thing Baralai couldn't stand was the rough sand that clumped together in soft lumps on his bare feet. He thought deeply about Yuna. What he thought would be a joyus reunion only managed to hurt Yuna. he couldn't have felt more remorseful for even trying to surprise her. He didn't understand why she never told him. Why she was never honest about him. To think that just last night they...it was so hard to understand Yuna. Perhaps it was difficult for Yuna to understand Baralai. Maybe that was it. Baralai knew there were many things he hadn't revealed to Yuna yet he expected her to be honest with him?   
  
Baralai was for the first time heartbroken by the way Yuna had treated him. He couldn't have been more distrought. "What if she stays mad?" Baralai wanted so badly to just cry. To stop holding everything all in. Baralai wanted to pretend that he and Yuna actually did have the fairy tale marriage that he so had hoped for. That all of Spira made it out to be. The High Summoner married to the Preator of New Yevon. There couldn't have been a more perfect union. That dream was starting to unravel before Baralai's very eyes and he was losing control.  
  
_____________________FlashBack___________________________________________  
  
Walking stridently towards the upper deck, Baralai could hardly breathe anticipating Yuna's reaction when she saw that they were heading to besaid! Yuna would surley be happy, after all she revealed that she was so happy there as a child. Baralai couldn't wait to meet Wakka and Lulu and ask them about Yuna. He wanted to learn so much about her. More than her husbund he wanted to be her best friend.   
  
Baralai was the type of person who wasn't satisfied by just having Yuna's love. He wanted her to adore him. He knew it was a lot to ask but it was just the way he was in love. Surely Yuna would share her happiness with him. Baralai was trying to hard to up hold his promise that he may have forgotten to think about how Yuna would feel. She had grown up in Besaid but it had also been at least two years since she had returned. This time however she would be married. Positive that Wakka and Lulu had received the news he didn't give it a secound thought. Yuna knew she was getting married she had plenty of time to inform them. If they didn't come to the wedding it was most likely due to some impediments. Baralai tried to reassure himself that he was over-analyzing the situation. When you are preator of New Yevon that becomes habitual.  
  
Baralai felt the morning sun beat against the suede of his coat making him sweat bullets. As uncomfortable as it may have been Baralai really didn't like to reveal too much of anything on his body. It was just his character to be modest about those sorts of things. The only person he enjoyed un dressing in front of was of course Yuna. She made him feel comfortable doing so. Feeling comfortable in your own skin was something he learned with Yuna. She had let go of so much when she joined the Gullwings, being overly modest was one of them. She never really tried to change Baralai but he didn't feel she judged him like everyone else on Spira did. Perhaps that was the reason why he loved her so. She understood his position, how important it was to uphold it.  
  
Baralai wanted this to be Yuna's best day ever. From begining to finsh! He had to think of a way to wake Yuna. He wanted it to be romantic and original. Unfortunatley he didn't really have a role model to give him any good romantic advice. So he did the next best thing. Find someone on the ship who had been married for a long time. Again unfortunately there was no one who had been married long enough to get Baralai any really good romance tips. He did recieve some "give her some flowers, women love that stuff" but Baralai was smart enough to know that there was nowhere in the middle of the sea where you could stop and pick flowers.   
  
"Ay, young Preator."   
  
Baralai listened intently to the crusty sailor, Flint was his name. While he was a bit seniel and he simply reeked of fish and sea salt . Baralai assumed a man who had been married for Thirty-eight years must have something that made his marriage work.  
  
"Woman love a burly man, ay." Flint starting scrathing his beard, must likely the ticks where pinching the skin on his chin. Baralai was too polite to say anything however.  
  
"Okay burly." Baralai took a mental note.  
  
"They like for men to be rough with them, argh. Just go in thar and say woman your coming with me." Flint cocked his head and lit his cigar.  
  
" Are you sure?" Baralai inquired, a bit disturbed by this advice.  
  
"Ay." Flint chuckled.   
  
" Thank you so much." Baralai was a bit supicious but he thanked the kindly sailor for the advice.  
  
"Ay." Which Baralai now knew translated to a yes.  
  
" Burly. Think pirate Baralai, ARGH." Baralai keep saying to himself as he prepared his surprise "attack" on Yuna. He hoped she would be delighted. Baralai opened the door carefuly, he didn't want it to creak and ruin the surprise. Yuna was curled on her side caressing the pillow he had slept on. Baralai appoached Yuna's bed touching the crinkled sheets they had slept on. "Okay." Baralai whispered to himself. " ARGH!" Baralai yelled as loud as he could! Yuna jumped. " Baralai!" Yuna looked more perplexed rather than surprised. Baralai remembering that he was told to be rough tried to grab Yuna up off the bed. Drawing his wooden sword Baralai gave a rather weak battle cry and hopped a top the bed. Yuna laughed almost cruely. She wasn't trying to be mean but it was just too hilarious. Baralai a pirate? Baralai felt a bit heart broken. But he didn't give up. He wanted to stand erect on top of the bed forgeting that he was tall and the ceilings were low. A rather dangerous combination. THUD. Yuna was laughing so hard her whole face reddened like a bright red cheery. Baralai was red but not because he was laughing but from the embarrassment. Yuna hushed her uncontrollable laughter quickly after she saw the hurt on Baralai's face. " You're very cute Baralai." Yuna complimented. While rather dishardened by his failure Baralai smiled, happy that he made her laugh.  
  
Baralai left Yuna to get dressed. As he walked down the hall he heard loud snickering from both the crew and his bodyguards. Baralai ran up to the deck yet agian. He breathed in deeply hoping his embarrassment would just go away. He felt two soft hands on his shoulders. It was Yuna looking rather giddy. Baralai was glad. At least she had something to smile about in case anything got her down. She'd just remember her pitiful pirate and laugh. It was a bit embarrising but he didn't mind it as long as Yuna would get a good chuckle out of it, it made all the difference in the world.  
  
" Yuna." Baralai cuffed his hands around hers." We should be there soon."  
  
" Kilika?" Yuna smiled wondering why Baralai was so excited.  
  
" Well." Baralai smirked." You tell me."  
  
"huh?"   
  
A small island started to blur in the distance. It was wavy like a mirage but Yuna knew imediately what it was.  
  
"Besaid!" Yuna choked."It's Besaid."  
  
Yuna didn't look as giddy as Baralai had imagined she would. She merely looked down and sighed. He didn't quite understand. It was her home town. The place she grew up. Why wouldn't she want to visit?  
  
"Yuna?" Baralai now was concerned as he felt his heart brake a bit more.  
  
" Thank you. It was very kind of you to surprise me like this." Yuna kissed Baralai on the forehead. Baralai was half expecting her the jump up and down , hugging and kissing him all over. When she didn't his heart sunk. Yuna looked so sad. He didn't understand.  
  
They docked in Besaid. Quite a crowd had formed. "Smile Yuna." Baralai reminded her. It was partially for his sake. Yuna seemed a bit depressed stepping off on to shore. The crowd awaiting their beloved ex-summoner and her new husbund. Baralai felt a bit swormed but it warmed his heart to see such an outpouring of love. Baralai feel in love with Besaid. It was so tranquil. It was so much like the Spira from four years ago.  
  
While the rest of the world was being swept in the tides of change. Besaid was still as tranquil and unchangeing as Yuna had remembered. This place was Yuna's rock. Yuna was a bit relieved that Wakka and Lulu weren't in the crowd of spectators. It means the time she had to think of how to explain all this to them was prolonged even if it was for just a short time.   
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for now! This is a pretty important part so I had to take up two chapters. hehe. ^^ 


	7. Besaid Reunion

Thankies for the reviews you guys! ^^ Sorry I was busy with easter and stuff but I finally updated! Please enjoy!^^ This is a continue off of "Baralai's Wedding Gift"!^^  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Yuna darted out of the temple tears welling behind her eyes. She knew she had hurt Baralai deeply with her words and perhaps she had been far too blunt. She couldn't help it anymore. it was eating her inside. Having to keep her love for Tidus a secret was like never admitting to having a past at all. Baralai's confrontation had been jagged and unfair. She never saw that side of him before. Yuna knew she had to face up to it sometime but she didn't know quite how yet. It was being in this place that was killing her. Remembering him didn't let her live her own life.  
  
Yuna sat on the steps. Dimmly lighting the night were torches. Yuna felt the warm fire lightly tickle her arm a bit. She didn't want to cry because of what Baralai had said. His words had stun her.How did he find out about him? She wondered while feeling that she was falling into a slow stupor.   
  
" I swear sometimes it so difficult to understand Baralai!" Yuna wanted to shout. She knew it would be futile to say anything but she was just so angry she could explode. She shallowed it all in like she did before, when he was still alive.  
  
___________________________Flashback____________________________________  
  
  
  
Usaully coming home to Besaid was always happy. It was so comforting to hear the whistle of birds, and to felt the shade of the tall palm trees again. Baralai had never been in a place so lush and whimsical. Both Yuna and Baralai paced slowy towards the town. Baralai couldn't help but suggest that Yuna and he race. The offer was declined, Yuna wearing a worn smile gently pulled Baralai back and told him that she was too weary from the long voyage to fool around in such a manner . Baralai admitted that the whole proposition had been rather childish of him. Feeling embarrised he kept his silence til they had arrived at the peaceful village.  
  
Nestled between the majestic palms, now a bit brown from the chill in the winter air, was Yuna's adopted hometown. Nothing had changed. The store was still in the same place, the hotel still tucked in a corner next to the temple forever facing away from the ocean. The place that once spawned sin. It had been too long yet Yuna's reunion with the people she cared about couldn't have come at a worse time in her life. She found herself glancing up at Baralai, just wondering why he had brought her here. She knew he didn't know that Besaid brought sad memories. But she just could fathom introducing her husbund and not having Tidus on her arm.  
  
Yuna and Baralai headed to Wakka and Lulu's home. Yuna was a bit worried that Baralai would give an awkward reaction because of the humbleness of their home. It wasn't that it shamed Yuna only she feared that Baralai might make Wakka and Lulu feel uncomfortable or embarrissed. It was completely on the contrary. Baralai simply marveled at it as if he'd been there before and couldn't wait to go in. For someone who lived such a lavish lifestyle with New Yevon, Baralai was remarkably humble. He felt at home in Besaid. Yuna was very pleased by Baralai's reaction. Feeling that perhaps Baralai would be immediately accepted, at least by Wakka. Who was a fervent follower of New Yevon, even after the three fractions had united, Wakka was still an avid follower of New Yevon.  
  
"Wakka, what was all the commotion about at the dock?" voices leaked from inside.  
  
" Apparently the rumor is the Preator has come to Besaid with his new wife!" Wakka contested excitedly." Too bad someone doesn't want to go!"  
  
" I think it's best you don't, all Preators from New Yevon are pompus , manipulators, who only look to brainwash people to believe in Yevon again, unity or no unity." Lulu assured shrilly.  
  
Yuna a little embarrissed held Baralai by the hand and pushed away the thin tapestry that formed the entrance.   
  
  
  
" Wakka, Lulu." Yuna breathed. Baralai stood behind her carefuly placing his hands on her tense shoulders. Baralai was jolted by Lulu's words but decided it was best to get her on his side rather than pick a fight with her.  
  
Wakka's jaw became unhinged as he held young Vidina in his arms. Lulu was equally surprised, however it just wasn't her style to express it.  
  
" YUNA!" Wakka practically jumped bumping Vidina over his shoulder he ran to give a big bear hug to Yuna. Wakka's skin was warm but rough, it was from all the scabs and scars he had gotten while training for Blitzball on the sand for so many years. Wakka was even chubbier than two years ago, it was obvious he hadn't been playing too much Blitzball anymore. His tummy was now more noticible than before.  
  
" and this guy!?" Wakka darted a shocked glance at the imposing figure standing behind Yuna. Wakka knew it was the Preator of New Yevon of course but he had trouble piecing it all together at first. Suddenly he realized that Yuna was the Preator's wife.  
  
" News does arrive slow in Besaid." Lulu stated sarcastically. She wore a disaproving frown on her face as she grabbed young Vidina from Wakka's shoulder.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Baralai gave the prayer. Then extending his hand to shake Wakka's.  
  
Wakka was of course honnored and excited about meeting the preator of New Yevon. However he knew that something wasn't quite right. Lulu also noticed .  
  
" You see, Baralai and I are wed now." Yuna looked down. She feared the look on Lulu's face.  
  
" ah, I see." Lulu appoached Yuna." Wakka why don't you take Baralai for a tour, around Besaid perhaps?"  
  
Wakka of course delighted to be the Preators officail tour guide, dragged Baralai out by the arm excitedly. " I'm gonna show you some real Blitz ya!" Baralai gave a nervous chuckle as he walked out with Wakka. Baralai wasn't much of a sportsman. Little Vidina wobbled along side his father and Baralai. Saying his first word "Blitzball". For a two year old Vidina seemed extremely coordinated.  
  
"Good, we're alone now." Lulu as was her usual manner dismissed Yuna and sat herself down.  
  
"Lulu, I'm so sorry." Yuna tried to appoach the already livid black mage.  
  
" This isn't like you." Lulu steamed.  
  
" I can't say anything that will make you feel better can't I?" Yuna tried not to cry at Lulu's obvious hurt.  
  
"It's not that I'm hurt." Lulu stated." It seems like the perfect pairing, just too perfect for my taste."  
  
  
  
Yuna knew that Lulu could read right though her.  
  
" Why yes, but I got to know Baralai on such a personal level. He is such a kind man. How could I help but fall in love with him."  
  
"Alright,I know you'd never lie, but why didn't you invite us to your wedding? Surely it couldn't have been that much trouble on that contraption of Cid's?" Lulu countered.  
  
"You're right. Please forgive me. The wedding was on such short notice. I hoped that by some coiencidence you might have received the news. I even looked for you in the crowd. Baralai has duties to forfill and we couldn't wait to be wed." Yuna smiled hoping that Lulu had believed her.  
  
"Alright Yuna, I accepted your appology. I know you'd never intentionally hurt I or Wakka." Lulu served herself some tea. Yuna sigh deeply, feeling that she had just dodged a bullet.  
  
"but" Lulu started " he still doesn't seem like your type."  
  
"Please Lulu." Yuna ushered.  
  
"Have you told Baralai about him?" Lulu inquired.  
  
"No, that something that I'd rather leave in the past."   
  
"he was a large part of you're life, who you have become." Lulu was trying to coax Yuna into confessing the true intention behind her marriage.  
  
" I loved him. He shall always be my first love."  
  
"You can't forget him. Can't you?" Lulu insisted.  
  
"No," Yuna agreed reluctantly." never."  
  
Baralai who had accompanied Wakka at the end of his tour to his home was outside listening to the whole conversation. Wakka looked equally shocked as he saw the preators face. "How would Baralai react?" Wakka thought to himself a bit shamed for Baralai.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
wow this was longer than I planned. The next chapter is also going to continue off of this one. ^^ 


	8. Slender Threads

Yay! Chapter 8 ^^! I really enjoy reading your reviews and comments constructive or otherwise about the story. They really help me in my writing! I appreciate it very much.^^ Please enjoy Chapter 8!^^  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
"Yuna" Lulu shook her head. "I understand you and Baralai had a fight, but that's just part of being married." Lulu surprised Yuna by Lulu's sudden comment . Yuna wiped the tears away from her eyes and wraped her arms around her legs, pulling them closer to her body.   
  
  
  
" You can imagine the fights Wakka and I have.Being so different."  
  
"But the both of you love eachother." Yuna replied.  
  
" What are you saying Yuna? That you don't love Baralai?" Lulu said sarcastically.  
  
"Lulu, I never said such a thing!" Yuna retorted.  
  
"hmp. Don't make me laugh Yuna, why any blind hypello can see you don't love him. The only reason I accepted your excuse was to make you feel better, nothing more." Lulu crossed her arms. Looking over to her home where she had left Vidina tucked in his crib.  
  
"You don't have to explain your reasons to me Yuna, but perhaps, that is if you don't want your dearest to suspect, you should talk to Baralai. He seemed confused, angry."  
  
"Where did he go?" Yuna inquired.  
  
" Where would a person go to clear their thoughts on an island?" Lulu said smugly.  
  
Yuna stormed off into the distance still fluming over what happened. She knew that saying mad at Baralai would only make things worse. Yuna knew Baralai wasn't totally in the wrong but no one had ever insulted her like he did. No one.  
  
__________________________________Flashback______________________________  
  
"Blitzball! Blitzball!Blitzball" Vidina bumped against Baralai's coat clenching a round blue ball with his chubby little fingers. Wakka stood silently and patted his son on the head. Wakka was waiting for Baralai to express some form of discontent with what he had just overheard. Wakka was already preparing to answer Baralai's questions about him.  
  
Baralai merely looked down at the chubby two year old and smiled politely. Baralai took the ball out of Vidina's small hands and fumbled it around a bit before tossing it playfully to Wakka and scooping young Vidina in his arms.   
  
"I hope that Yevon shall bless I and Yuna with a child as energetic and healthy as yours." Baralai pinched Vidina's soft cheeks as Vidina rambled on saying something that sounded like "hi".  
  
" You and your wife have truly been blessed. Now ..." Baralai started."I've seen the island. How about teaching me some blitzball." Baralai said in his usually soft tone of voice.  
  
The hours flew by as Baralai,Vidina,and Wakka played or tried to play blitzball together. Baralai wasn't very good at it at all. He found Vidina have better hand-eye coordination than even he. It was most likely Baralai's imagination but Baralai was an awful Blitzball player. "You remind me of the Besaid Aurochs four years back ya!" Wakka tossed a tease at Baralai's pitiful attempt to play Blitzball. Although it wasn't actually his sport it helped Baralai take his mind off what he had witnessed. Baralai let everyone think it didn't bother him but honestly he felt a fire light inside his stomach with the passing of the hours it only grew.Baralai figured he'd ask Yuna. That it was all inside his head. That he hadn't heard a thing. It was better to pretend after all he had pretended for so long.  
  
As the sky dimmed the three men headed back to the village. Wakka teasing Baralai mercilessy and Vidina trying to emulate his father cocking his little head back and laughing, not quite knowing what it was he was laughing at. He just knew his father was doing it so naturally he had to do it also. Baralai was very graceful about it all stopping at times to laugh at himself. Baralai had enjoyed playing Blitzball he hoped Wakka would teach him agian soon. Vidina was dragging his feet and sign that he was tired. Baralai mounted Vidina on his shoulders. Vidina giggled confused that daddy's hair was suddenly platinum. Baralai was pleasantly amused by his little nephew, that is what he figured he should regard Vidina ,as a nephew. After all Wakka and Lulu were Yuna's family . Baralai having none of his own decided to steal Yuna's nephew and brother even if for this afternoon.  
  
While Wakka and Vidina went back to their home to enjoy the evening meal with Lulu and Yuna Baralai gave his excuses and darted for the temple. Seeking guidance for his jealous feelings. He didn't know how to appoach Yuna. He couldn't very well shallow it all and pretend he heard nothing. If he did that he knew that his heart could no longer resist and that he would explode from the pressure of always having to keep everything with in him.  
  
Yuna was in the temple also, kneeling before a statue of her father, Braska. Baralai didn't expect her to be there. He didn't want her to be there. All he wanted was to ask for help. Facing Yuna would be inevitable however.   
  
" Yuna." Baralai said sternly  
  
Yuna was busy speaking to her father to realize that Baralai was standing behind her. She stood and appoached him, looking tired. She nodded at Baralai and headed to the exit. Baralai then had two choices; let Yuna leave or grab her by the arm and make her confess. In an unusually brash manner Baralai pulled Yuna back. Yuna's eyes infused with nervousness.  
  
" I want you to confess." Baralai demanded.  
  
"Confess?" Yuna lost the tired look in her face, it soured to one of disgust.  
  
"Who is he?!" Baralai felt his emotions flow out of him. Drifting though the peaceful temple. He couldn't control them.  
  
"he?!" Yuna was confused.  
  
"Don't play innocent Yuna! I heard you and Lulu!" Baralai pressing his fingers deeply into Yuna's flesh.  
  
" You heard?"  
  
"I'm no idiot and I hate being lied to!"  
  
" That doesn't concern you Baralai." Yuna yanked her arm away from Baralai's painful grasp.  
  
" Damn it Yuna! What are you thinking? That I have no right to know if my wife is having an affair!" Baralai felt a small green monster of jealousy crawl up his back.  
  
"If that's what you think then fine Baralai! I don't care! You could never be to me what he was!" Yuna gasped in disbelief at what she had just said.  
  
Baralai felt the hatred that had been pent up in his chest finally explode.  
  
" I should have known what I married!" Baralai appoached Yuna.  
  
"What? What did you marry tell me?!" Yuna had never been so angry in her life.  
  
" A WHORE!" Baralai didn't believe even himself but the jealousy was killing him.  
  
Tears of anger burned on Yuna's cheeks. She flung her hand towards his face and slapped him so hard a bright red imprint was visible.  
  
"Leave Baralai!" Yuna started to sobbed bitterly. She was so angry at what Baralai had just said she felt as if she wanted him to die at that moment.  
  
Baralai was equally as angry as he slammed his fist into the stone wall his eyes rivers of tears. He stormed off into the night feeling betrayed and hurt.  
  
______________________________________End of Flashback________________________  
  
Her long blue skirt flapped harshly in the night wind. Baralai was sitting peacefully looking into the moonlight. His face was now as serene as it was usually. A face that showed no powerful emotion. His emotions were something only Yuna had witnessed. Yuna squeezed his shoulder. Baralai looked up, she could see were his eyes were red from crying. When Baralai cried you could always tell because his nose,cheeks and eyes swelled and turned a warm pink. Baralai dug his head into Yuna's legs and cried, soaking her with his tears. "I'm sorry." it was a bit surprising to see such a powerful man break down like this. "please Yuna, you can't make me hate what I said any more than I do now." Yuna kneeled near Baralai. She knew he was sorry, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him when he was like this. "Baralai, I love you." Yuna forced herself to say it to him, she knew how important her marriage was to everyone, especially Baralai. Baralai vowed to himself never to ask Yuna about him ever again, he would wait til she was ready to speak about it. He knew that the bonds that united them were but slender threads. Niether presensed that the worst was still to come. 


	9. Distances

Hi everybody! ^^ Thanks for the reviews! Heres my next chapter enjoy! Sorry for my absence for a few days. I've been uber busy with school. Well anyways enjoy!^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter IX  
  
What happened on Besaid stayed on Besaid. It was the golden rule by which Baralai and Yuna vowed to uphold. Baralai secretly feared his marriage was crackling under the pressure. Yuna tossed the idea of sabotaging the whole damn scenerio and attempting to actually save the marriage. It wasn't of any use since to Yuna this wasn't really a marriage, it was more an arrangement in which her cousins life hung in the delicate weave of things.  
  
The days loomed onward. It had been what seemed like ages since Baralai and Yuna sat down and actually talked. The days of Baralai's intepid attempts at romance faded away leaving only the reality of the matter.He was now desperately alone and at the other side of the spectrum so was Yuna. Yuna only counted the hours in which she'd had to remain in this collaspe of a marriage. As Yuna wilted her days away locked in her room perpetually remembering her lost love, Baralai have to look for someone to bear his soul to.  
  
Baralai had heard a rumor that Paine was staying at a hotel in Bevelle, trying her luck as so to speak. Baralai was so alone and surely Paine could lend an ear to hear him, even for a little while. He was fed up with Yuna's attitude ever since they returned from Besaid. He just wanted to hold her and talk to her. He wanted her to be a friend rather than a wife. With Yuna's fits becoming forever more impossible,Baralai had to see someone.  
  
It was around ten at night when Paine heard a knock on her door. She huffed a bit annoyed by those damn maids, constantly asking if she needed towels. She didn't mind being waited on but she hated being smothered. As was to be expected Paine was wearing all black with scores of red and her favorite high-heeled boots. It was something about feeling so high up. It gave her a powerful feel. The knocking grew louder as she neared the door finally she opened it. In the hallway stood a tall hooded man, she peered into his eyes. Baralai.  
  
" Your careless." Paine sighed." As to be expected."  
  
"Paine. If you would let me pass." Baralai held the door open before Paine had a chance to close it on him." I need you now."  
  
  
  
Baralai leaned into Paine and gave her a tight hug. Paine was emotionless refusing herself to hug him back. She didn't like being touched by him. Baralai looked into Paine's eyes. His were infused with saddness and agony. " Whats wrong?" Paine asked it was unlike her to get involed but she knew Yuna had something to do with this.  
  
" You know," Baralai started walking to Paine's dresser mirror. " You and I always looked good together."  
  
Paine crossed her arms and smirked. " Yeah, I remember. Nooj and Gippal. They kept teasing us about it."   
  
" That was such a happy time in my life." Baralai smiled. " We both followed such different paths from then didn't we?"  
  
" I wonder how it would have been if I had fallen in love with you, instead of Yuna."   
  
" Don't be stupid Baralai." Paine was bothered " You and I could have never been."  
  
" You never told me how you truly feel Paine." Baralai sat himself on the bed.  
  
" Why don't you stop it."   
  
" Is it so odd that I'd want to come see you?"  
  
" What do you want, Baralai? For me to console you."  
  
" No. That isn't what I want."  
  
"Then why are you wasting my time?"  
  
" I needed to talk to someone."  
  
" I'm not in the mood to listen."  
  
Baralai appoached Paine from behind and embraced her. Paine broke away. " Baralai."  
  
"Please Paine." Baralai begged. "Just let me enjoy someone elses company."  
  
" You have a wife. Go to her."  
  
" Yuna, she doesn't care about me anymore. She just ignores me now. She's aways keeping to herself. Whenever I try to touch her. Hold her. She just passes me by."   
  
Paine knew since she had seen Yuna on her wedding day that she didn't love Baralai. It was obvious to everyone else but Baralai. Paine couldn't understand how he had been so blind. Perhaps he was so in love with her he couldn't see it. Paine pitied Baralai's poor state but held her postition firmly. She was once in love with him. Back in the days of the Crimson Squad. It was a ridiculous crush. She was young and overwhelmed. Those days were over now. Now she only had a memory but felt nothing more.  
  
"Yuna is going to be worried." Paine looked down at Baralai.  
  
" Let her worry. Maybe then I'll know for sure." His look was forlorn. Baralai glanced at the droplets of rain on the window. It had been quite a rainy season. He remembered his wedding night. Being so close to Yuna, seeing her blush uncontrollably as he tenderly carressed her.   
  
" Baralai this isn't like me." Paine leaned down and held Baralai in her arms. He only breathed in deeply.   
  
" Yuna loves you." Paine lied. She realized that after so many years sometimes people needed to believe in something even if it wasn't true. Baralai needed to believe Yuna loved him if not she knew it'd tear him to bits. He was already in shambles.  
  
"I guess that means you're sick of hearing my problems." Baralai chuckled.  
  
" Thats about the size of it." Paine said in her usual mellow tone.  
  
Baralai appoached the door. He decided this wouldn't be the last time he saw Paine. She at least held him and that was all he wanted from Yuna. He just wanted to be on the receiving end of an embace for once. He was tired of giving so much of himself to Yuna. He flashedback to the night of their fight in the temple. Perhaps she was in love with another man? Baralai brushed that thought away. He knew things could have been so different if he had let himself fall for Paine so many years ago. However he couldn't help but love Yuna. His concious mind and heart didn't connect. His heart's one desire was to love Yuna. His head was telling him otherwise.  
  
Back at home Yuna trembled with nervousness. She had worried herself sick over Baralai. Tromell tried to comfort her by bringing her some warm tea. Yuna had a distaste for tea of any sort but to calm her nerves she accepted. "It's midnight now." She thought to herself mad and worried at the same time. Yuna paced back and fourth. "You really have no idea where he might have gone?" Yuna inquired. "Well he did say that he went to visit a friend staying in the city, but as to exactly where I do not know." Tromell responded tracking Yuna. " He didn't take any bodyguards with him?" Yuna panicked.   
  
"No." a voice boomed from the corridor.  
  
"Baralai!" Yuna ran to him. " don't you dare ever do that again!"  
  
Baralai stood unwavingly.  
  
"Who did you go see?!" Yuna demanded.  
  
Baralai simply ignored her question.  
  
"It's late Yuna."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened." I was so worried."  
  
"You were worried?" Baralai felt tension in his chest.  
  
"Yes I was." Yuna embraced Baralai for the first time since they had fought.  
  
Baralai felt a bit guilty about seeing Paine. He was looking for a womans touch. But in a way he was glad he left. Now he knew that Yuna loved him. Or at least he believed she did.  
  
" Yuna. I don't want us to be like this ever agian."  
  
"Like what?" Yuna asked.  
  
" Distant." Baralai kissed her forehead. Yuna didn't love him. But she didn't want them to fight either. It made her feel horrible. Yuna and Baralai shared a warm kiss that forgot all fears.Baralai wondered how Paine was. He didn't know if he wanted to see her again because he knew old feelings would start to resurface. 


	10. The eve before the present

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long update. If you guys have been around since the begining you know this usaully isn't like me. I had a lot of issues I had to deal with this week, please forgive me for making you guys wait.^^  
  
Chapter x  
  
Sitting at the dinner table Yuna noticed the desanimate face of a man she had learned to call her husbund. Ever since last light she saw in him a great sadness. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor man. It wasn't like he was at fault. She was the one who said yes, however out of her will that was it was still a promise. Yuna rose from the table Baralai's eyes peering up at her." Are you going to your bedroom?" Baralai was expecting Yuna to wander off leaving him alone as she usaully did. "No" was Yuna's tender reply. Baralai's eyes sparkled "oh?" " I was thinking," Yuna teased." I would take a stroll." Yuna arched her back and walked seductively, to the door. Trying to provoke Baralai to laugh a bit. He didn't laugh. He was smarter than that, Baralai whizzed behind her and slid his arm in hers.  
  
"It's so beautiful at night" Yuna mentioned to Baralai as they strolled into the night. "Yes, Bevelle is always such a vibrant city." Baralai remembered he prefered the tranquility of Besaid much more, however the tender glow of the city seemed to excite Yuna. "Do you think Zanarkand was like this?" Yuna peered farther and farther ahead, her eyes steady with wonderment. Baralai hadn't pondered the question to deeply nor did he seem to think before he spoke but he said exactly what Yuna wanted to hear. " I'm sure Zanarkand was a wonderous place." Baralai had a gift for telling people what they wanted to hear. Yuna grasped on to a railing and let her head fall back. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
" Baralai, tell me something." Yuna smiled with her eyes still tucked tightly together." have you ever been in love with someone." Yuna opened them gently and studdered " I mean when was the first time you knew."  
  
Baralai though the question was a bit impartial coming from someone he was married to, however he was charmed by Yuna's honesty. "Well." Baralai comenced "When the high summoner visited a certain Preator one day, a bit underdressed I admitt, however the Preator realized that perhaps he was glad she hadn't wed the chairman's son." Baralai touched the sky grasping a firefly in his hand then letting it fly away.  
  
" Baralai, please don't flatter me." Yuna smirked." Tell me honestly,not just because I'm here."  
  
" I'm telling you the truth Yuna. I've known many charming woman yes, perhaps I've even liked a few. However til I met you I never realized I could want to spend my life with any one person."  
  
"You can't tell me you don't have a past." Yuna looked guilty.  
  
" Yes we all have a past, however the past is gone. No one person can expect to live their present in the past or we would keep tripping over ourselves." Baralai laughed, just then he thought about his visit with Paine the other night. How wrong his actions had been. Paine was the past, a past he let go of a long time ago. It was obvious that Yuna still hadn't let go of hers.  
  
"You are... mistaken." Yuna wilted." If we didn't remember the past than surely we would continue to make the same mistakes."  
  
"You're right." Baralai humored." It's good to remember, but it isn't good to relive something that hurts us constantly."  
  
A long silence ensued. Yuna rubbed her eyes and thought about Baralai's words. She also thought about Rikku and the others. Tossing around the idea that she may never see Rikku agian. All she had now was Baralai. How could she bear it all? This loveless marriage, the burden of having to pretend everyday. Baralai lessened this cross a bit with his undying comprehension. Something told Yuna that Baralai no longer believed in Yuna's love so frevently, but he still loved her. Even knowing that she may not love him in return. However Yuna forever was waiting for the true reason to rear it's ugly little head. She was afriad that Baralai would hate her. She couldn't live then. She didn't know why she felt the way she did but she could bear seeing Baralai sad. Yuna had thought she had no feelings for him, that he was nothing to her but now she couldn't help it. She was touched by him. In a way she knew what he was going through she related to his burden. He had never enjoyed life to it's fullest. Baralai was always living in the shadow of New Yevon. Afraid to betray his people. Yuna felt this way once. She felt trapped, when people give you their faith you're pressured to attend to it.  
  
Yuna looked at Baralai's rounded features, his stark white hair glistening against the deep blue curtain that was the night sky. She wondered what he was thinking. If maybe she was on his mind. Yuna was afriad that Baralai was taking an important place in her heart. She feared that day. She feared the day when she would forget Tidus. She never wanted that say to come. If it did than it meant that Tidus would dissapear for certain this time. Yuna never wanted to lose that hope. Ever. 


	11. Echoes of Truth

Ugh another long update! I deserve to be shot!.! hehe not really. Please don't shot me! Well anyways I'm having computer trouble so I'm doing my best possible effort to try and update regularly. So expect updates to be a little father apart from now on. I really want to update more but I have to recognize my limitations at the moment. So please forgive me. I'll really try my best to keep up with my updating.^^ Well anyways thanks for being so supportive and so nice with your reviews, I really appreciate it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter XI  
  
" Preator Baralai." Tromell approached Baralai fraily afraid of his reaction." I trust you've heard the news."   
  
Baralai of course hadn't heard a thing however it would look bad for the prime authority of New Yevon to seem that he had turned a blind eye. All Baralai had enough wit for was for the walk he planned to take with Yuna in the afternoon. He wanted to show her the moon lillies that only bloomed in Bevelle. He knew she would love it. "Yuna must love flowers don't you think Tromell?" Baralai beamed proudly while absently signing the accords presented to him.  
  
"Why yes, I am told that Yuna enjoys flowers. but...we have other matters at hand." Tromell cited.  
  
"and this can't wait?" Baralai delighted.  
  
"Sir, do you know a ...Cid of the Al Bhed?  
  
"Yuna's uncle! Why of course!" Baralai's eyes squinted.  
  
"He hasn't come on friendly terms I'm afriad."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Baralai cocked his head.  
  
"Cid was arrested last night. He broke into one of the temples demanding...payment of some sort."  
  
"Tell them to realease him!" Baralai commanded a bit sturred by the news.  
  
"Sir Baralai forgive the forwardness but Yuna is half Al Bhed. She has lived among them for at least four years."  
  
Baralai appoached Tromell. "What exactly are you trying to say?"  
  
"The Al Bhed hate the Yevonites, they would do anything to cause harm to this institution."  
  
" You are out of line Tromell! The three fractions are united now. Yuna was High Summoner."  
  
"Yes but please don't take what I say personally it is a fact of life, old wounds can't heal as quickly as you like them to you can't change one thousand years of history."  
  
"We were the intolerent ones Tromell, we were the ones who spread hate.Yuna is my wife and anything you do against her could have you..."  
  
"Executed, I realize. Take heed Sir Baralai, talk to Cid. Then you shall be convinced that what I'm saying isn't mere banter. Turn a blind eye. That is what I'm saying."  
  
"I am no blind man. I see clearly. Love has made me see."  
  
"but doesn't it seem interesting, isn't it a little odd that the Al Bhed are reconstructing home. Now Cid is demanding payment of New Yevon."  
  
Baralai didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to take heed in Tromell's words but it was an odd conecidence, very odd indeed. He needed to talk to Cid promptly. He curiousity was now heightened. He kept flashing back to Besaid and Yuna's words. It seemed just a bit to stinging a bit too cruel. He kept wandering for an answer. He'd have to go see Cid.  
  
" Well if it isn't Yuna's hubby!" Baralai heard a loud druken bellow from the cells." Me and the guards were just having a little keggar! Care to join our little reunion?"  
  
" That's quite alright." Baralai said sternly slipping Cid's hand off his shoulder.  
  
" First you dare come demanding money, and secoundly you turn my guards into drunkards. I demand to know what is it you want."  
  
" I don't want a damn thing, what I can't see my niece?!"  
  
"I don't know if I believe that."  
  
" Well, you might want to talk to the elders if you want to know the real reason I came to visit."  
  
"After all they are in control of the operation here aren't they? Let's not play dumb Baralai. You have no real power. Why you weren't even man enough to..."  
  
Baralai struck his arms inbetween the bars and grabbed Cids collar violently thrusting him against the steel bars.  
  
"Aaah, so you aren't so feminine after all." Cid's face smushed in the steel.  
  
"If you weren't Yuna's uncle, I have the authority to throw you in the Via Purifico."  
  
" Don't forget Yunie would hate you. So I suggest your elders pay up or I'm afraid your marital bliss won't last long."  
  
  
  
"Don't believe this Al Bhed." A voice boomed from behind Baralai." He is both a charlatan and a fraud."  
  
" Is there any truth to what this man says." Baralai said with battered breath and a defeated look in his eyes."  
  
"None of what this man has claimed is true. Yuna has married of own free will." Fiohn was a rough faced priest, one of the oldest members of New Yevon and Baralai's mentor. "Please young Preator you must calm down."  
  
" Don't lie to the boy, C'mon tell him, tell him what you guys are willing to do." Cid chanted.  
  
" Please I beg of you, Fiohn, tell me the truth."  
  
" What other truth is there?" Fiohn comforted Baralai.  
  
" Tell me what the truth is, why did Lady Yuna marry me? Why this man wants to be paid" Baralai's eyes pleaded.  
  
Fiohn walked to the cell and rattled the rusted bars.  
  
" What poison have you been feeding into the Preator!"  
  
"Then what he has been saying is true.You all are hiding something from me." Baralai cried.  
  
"No Preator listen."  
  
"No more, I shall not listen to another word! Yuna doesn't love me, I knew it. I ignored it for so long but I realize now what she and Cid were trying to achieve. They wanted money!"  
  
" Is that not true Cid?! TELL ME!" Baralai flooded with angst.  
  
" Don't be mad at me, I only took advantage of an oppurtunity. One so generally presented by this beautiful temple."  
  
Baralai was in a state of dismay Yuna didn't love him. He knew this now and not only that she was taking advantage of him. To her he was merely a steeping stool, one she used to get what she wanted. He was too blinded by his primal emotions. Cid knew that Yuna had been forced to marry Baralai because of a lie, she did this for noble reasons. She thought that Rikku and the Al Bhed were in danger. Cid couldn't bear seeming like the bad guy so he kept shut. He knew Yuna was strong enough to handle this situation. After all she had defeated sin. Although Yuna would probably want Cid hunted down after she found out the truth to why she was forced to marry. He didn't even want to think about how Rikku would react. However Cid took this situation lightly.  
  
Baralai now felt his whole existence crumble. He now knew the truth about Yuna. He needed to feel avenged for this. He just wasn't sure were his feelings lie tonight. Now love had sunk into resentment, it wouldn't take too much for him to feel even the worst of emotions...hatred.  
  
Baralai locked himself away in his chambers. He heard Yuna pound away at the door when he didn't answer. He heard her scream his name. Yet the sound of his pulsing drowned out the noise. Baralai only thought of revenge. He wanted Yuna to suffer for what she did. He wanted her to feel lonely and unloved like he now felt  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
^^ please R&R. 


	12. Paine and Confidence

OMG! Please forgive me for the long,long update. but good news, I fixed my computer! YAY! So now I can update everyday! Isn't that great?! say yes Okay! Now I'm filled with creative juices so here is chapter twelve! I'm not sure how you guys are going feel about this but there are tons of surprises! Enjoy please. Remember to R&R!  
  
Chapter XII  
  
"What have I done to make him so mad this time?" Yuna eyes appeared glassy and dim as she averted them from the sunlight stinging her as she walked along the flowers. "Perhaps I haven't given myself the chance to fall in love agian." Yuna sat amongst the garden crushing several hibiscus flowers in her wake. " I can't wait for Tidus forever, I can't believe it's been so long." Baralai had locked himself away in his room a few days ago, he hadn't bothered to ask for Yuna. It was so lonely in the temple Yuna felt as if the world were somehow a much larger place without Baralai there to guide her though the emormous puzzle that was Bevelle. No matter how much they fought somehow it just didn't seem likely that he would ever become angry. Baralai was almost a God in New Yevon's eyes. Yet beneath it all belied a wise, talented, and conflicted twenty-something bursting with angst. It was surreal to think that Baralai had become such a large part of her life, she always had the idea that he would only play a walk on role.   
  
"Now isn't the time to analyze your feelings for him,Yuna." In the garden of pink and yellow flowers emerged a shadow-esque figure, cloacked in black satin.   
  
"It is I,Paine."  
  
"Paine, how did you know that I..."  
  
" Don't say another word Yuna, Baralai isn't the perfect man you think he is. His benevolence, his kindness, has always been an act to conceal who he truly is, the monster that bore him. He too is destined to become."  
  
" Paine, I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Yuna, you were always so stupid. Forgive the brashness but out of all the young,eager and wise young men did New Yevon chose Baralai to become their leader?"  
  
" Easily, he was chosen for his objectivity and fairness." Yuna defended Baralai eagerly however Paine had now planted the seed of suspiction in her.  
  
"Wrong, because it was much easier to keep him in check. Just in case he inherited some of his fathers traits."  
  
"His father?" Yuna squeeked.  
  
"An evil man. Baronaile. Once a member of the Crusaders. Although he used that as an excuse to achieve his ultimate goal."  
  
"his ultimate goal?" Yuna shook.  
  
" To become sin, the ultimate form of power."  
  
" Impossible! Baralai would never..."  
  
" You're right, but another thing about Baronaile, he was a fiend."  
  
" Then how is it possible that Baralai was his son?"  
  
" Fiends are still physically alive but his soul was long dead, his mother's pregnancy wasn't consentual."  
  
" That's horrible!" Yuna gasped her eyes becoming moist with disbelief. What was even more unbeliveable was the fact that it was Paine speaking, her voice was drenched with an emptiness almost like the emotional void that she had within her had taken her as a whole.  
  
" No, that wasn't horrible. If anything Baralai's mother deserved it, she wasn't the saint Baralai thought she was. She sold herself to the highest bidder, she even did things more despecable than that. Only after she saw the evil of her ways she dedicated her life to Yevon bringing Baronaile's offspring along with her."  
  
" Paine, you lie!"  
  
" No Yuna! Baralai is the liar. He didn't tell you this because he didn't trust you."  
  
" I know what this is, you can't think of a way to retain him Paine. He married me!"  
  
" Don't pretend you care, Yuna. You didn't marry for love. You married to protect the Al-bhed."  
  
" Impossible! How could you possibly know! You can't be Paine!"  
  
" I know more than you could ever grasp with your feeble mind. You make me sick Yuna. You have no idea who your sleeping with. Which I must say is no great surprise."  
  
" Enough Paine!"  
  
" The man you've come to care for is the son of the Sin that stole your father from you. All those tears you shed were because of Baronaile!"  
  
" You aren't Paine, this has to be a nightmare." Yuna cried in agony. She found it impossible to grasp her mind around this all.  
  
" Think about it Yuna. Confront him! Demand the truth!" Paine's features stretched into a wicked smile.  
  
Yuna knelt hopelessly in the field a gust of wind swept across her hair. " You're wrong, Paine.The actions of his father have no consequence now."  
  
"You say that because of Tidus. Yuna, I can never forgive what Baronaile did to my family. Somewhere Baronaile is out there looking apon us and laughing. His legacy still lives on in Baralai. If we destroy his legacy we can finally live in peace."  
  
" Paine, you were Baralai's friend. How can you?"  
  
" I discovered this from someone close to the Temple. It appears it was amongst the many secrets New Yevon has convienantly sweeped under the rug."  
  
" I refuse to believe you. Baralai is a kind man. He would never hurt anyone and he leads his people with his heart. He isn't Baronaile."  
  
" I don't think you'll feel the same somehow. When you discover the where abouts of you're uncle."  
  
" Cid?"  
  
" New Yevon imprisioned him a fews days ago. Judging by the expression on your face, you weren't informed."  
  
" NO! How could they?!"  
  
" They are capable of that and much more." Paine smirked." Go see for you're self." Paine rasped in a haunting tone of voice.  
  
Yuna had to look away from Paine's accusing eyes, she stumbled off farther into the garden .Her features were now a scarlet red. Yuna ran to the Temple leaving the hooded figure who claimed to be Paine standing alone. Paine prepared herself for a visit with Baralai. However the idea that Yuna and Baralai's confrontation would come soon was somehow more inticing. Paine had her reasons. Perhaps it was a sick desire she had been surpressing since Yuna and Baralai wed. Baralai's pain aroused something in Paine soul. She would do anything to punish Baronaile, to feel avenged somehow for the years of bloody hell he put her though, the pain of seeing her mother and father slain before her eyes by the gortesque mutation that was sin. She wanted to bask in Baralai's pain.   
  
" Fiohn, I already informed Yuna."  
  
Fiohn approached Paine slowly.  
  
" She ran off in a fit." Fiohn chuckled.  
  
" Fiohn, thank you for telling me the truth about Baralai. If I had known he was the son of such a monster I wouldn't have hesitated twice before beheading him myself."  
  
" Yet, you didn't?"  
  
" In a sense I felt sorry for him. He didn't chose to be the son of Baronaile. He came in great desperation to me one night."  
  
" He obviously still has no idea that we are allies."  
  
Fiohn wrapped his arms around Paine's waist.  
  
" Don't push it old man."  
  
" Forgive me it has been a long time since I have tasted the flesh of another human. If you don't mind, Lady does look appetizing."  
  
" You touch Yuna, forget our alliance. I'll hurt you. She is a victim. Funny how you claim to be Baralai's surrogate father yet you make secret packs with Al-Bhed and contemplate sleeping with his woman. Oh that's right what can I expect from a monk of "New Yevon".  
  
" Leave Paine before Baralai catches you here."  
  
"Don't worry, Fiohn I'll leave before the whole temple discovers you."  
  
" I demand to see Cid!" Yuna screamed at a robust young guard. The guard tried to conserve his stance however he couldn't lie to Yuna. " Claim down, Milady. I was given strict orders not to let you visit with him. However seeing as he is your uncle, proceed."  
  
Yuna stomped down the shrill, dimly lit spiral staircase the steps petite only about a foot and a half in length. Beneath her a cool wind shot up from the black abyss. By the time she had arrived at the bottom step her uncles prison was in full view. Hanging in a steel cage, dangling precariously over one of the inlets to the Via Purifico. Yuna's eyes swelled with outrage Paines words swirling in her mind. Yuna paced towards the cage. Cid crouched in a corner of his small cell snoring loudly and rather rudely leaning on his cell-mate. "Uncle Cid?" Yuna squinted. " Baralai, I can't believe you...wouldn't tell me about this."  
  
" Lady Yuna, this is quite the surprise." Fiohn peered from the top of the spiral staircase, from at least ten steps above her. " You've discovered Baralai's little secret. I never did agree with Baralai when he decided to cage your poor uncle."  
  
Yuna glanced at one of the guards faces.  
  
"You can't be lying too."  
  
" No. Yuna I am Baralai's friend and confidant." Fiohn wandered down the steps slowly and approached Yuna grasping her shoulder slightly.  
  
" Is it true that Baralai's father was Baronaile, the sin that killed my father?"  
  
" Who told you that?" Fiohn smiled knowingly.  
  
" Does it matter at this point?"  
  
" I suppose it does not. I can persuade Baralai to let Cid free however. Just not here. We must meet in secret." Fiohn eyed Yuna's shapely figure.  
  
" I will not meet with you anywhere." Yuna grunted removing Fiohn's hand from her shoulder.  
  
" Tell Baralai I must speak with him." Yuna demanded.  
  
" I'm afriad you're the one I need to speak with Yuna." Baralai appeared. His hair uncombed and tufted , white stuble peeked out of his folicles. His soft brown eyes weary, like those of a man ready to give up on life.  
  
" It's time that I faced what I most feared. Even if it means you'll never forgive me Yuna. It's also time for you to tell me the truth. Put me out of my misery!"  
  
" Baralai..." Yuna eyes turned to stone, burning with an untamed anger. 


	13. Ashes to Ashes

Somehow looking in his penetrating glassy brown eyes the idea that Baralai was the spawn of a fiend was no longer so difficult to fathom. Perhaps the darkness had always existed there, it would explan the facility in which Shuyin was able to control Baralai. In his glance Yuna finally saw the abyss, a void she had seen in Shuyin. Baralai's spirit was broken.  
  
"Baralai..." Yuna comenced slowly walking away from the cool steel railing baracading her from the "cages".   
  
Baralai frowned. He approached Yuna his hands trembled as he felt cool droplets of moisture fall on the crown of his head. " Remember the vows we took Yuna." Baralai worked his way in rather slowly with holding the angst that was visibly seeping out through his eyes. " Explain, something to me..." Baralai was trying to be as intimidating as he could, in order to provoke guilt causing Yuna to perhaps give him reason for his fury.  
  
Yuna stood rigidly not moving a single millimeter. Not flinching, or for that matter she didn't even appear to be breathing. Her expression emotionless, unflappable. Baralai took this with great indignity. "By not responding, Yuna, you realize that you only give yourself away." Yuna shrilly turned her back to Baralai's persistent , but rather futile attempt to coax her into speaking. "Yuna! I'm your husbund did you forget?!" Baralai released a bit of stream. Yuna eyed Baralai as he continued to pace in circles around her." Did you forget that Cid was my uncle before you imprisoned him?!" Yuna's voice was stressed and high-pitched.   
  
" Your accomplice, you mean. Don't worry Yuna at least I didn't kill him." Baralai pressed tightly on Yuna's wrist.  
  
" What, my accomplice?! What non-sense are you speaking." Yuna squinted.  
  
" Of course I should have known. That no one could really ever feel anything for me. But the fact that you used me, Yuna that leaves a hurt inside you just can't imagine. I should have known that you, a half Al-Bhed."  
  
"Your the one to talk about lineage. My mother may have been Al-bhed but at least she wasn't some common street walker!"  
  
"Are you implying...?!"  
  
" Yes Baralai, let's take a glance at your family tree!" Yuna laughed sarcastically.  
  
" Your mother for instance, what shall we tell our children? Let's see, your grandmother, mother of the Preator of New Yevon a whore!"  
  
" YUNA! STOP! Dare speak about my mother once more and I'll..."  
  
" You'll do what?! I don't fear you Baralai! You have the nerve to speak about my lineage yet look at yours. However no one holds that against you!"  
  
" You have no idea how hard my life has been! You can't speak for my mother."  
  
" But I can speak for your father! Baronaile was it?"  
  
Baralai's look appeared as if it was about to shatter into a million pieces. His coffee hued skin appeared as if it had been drenched in some very heavy cream, Yuna could literally even hear the viens in his neck pop all at the mere mention of that name.  
  
" Who told you about him." Baralai turned away from Yuna shamefully bowing his head as if defeated by a much stronger and intimadating enemy.  
  
" That isn't the point." Yuna stood back from Baralai softening her tone a bit. Baralai's head swung down to his chest. Tears emerging from his eyes. " You didn't trust me enough to..."  
  
" Tell you... you have no idea what it's like to be ashamed of who you are. NO IDEA! No idea what it's like knowing that your parents set a great precedent, however what have my parent set for me?! My father was Sin! My mother..."  
  
" Preator Baralai." Fiohn intruded. "You're mother was a grand woman."  
  
Baralai ignored Fiohn's attempt to comfort him however Baralai watched a delighted grin dance along Fiohn's lips as if he were almost excited to witness this.  
  
Yuna couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Baralai. Thinking that perhaps it was a mistake to mention his father. In Baralai's eyes grew a deep silence. One that indicated to Yuna that the confrontation was winding down. She felt that nothing was yet settled this conversation only conduced to a long and weary silence between them. " Now you know the truth." He gasped defeatedly, sobbing under each breath. He just needed to know the truth once and for all.  
  
" You didn't marry for love did you?"  
  
Yuna knew that the great facade was over. After tonight she could no longer pretend anything was like before.  
  
"No." Yuna's simple and rather painful reply. The calmness in which that words resonated throughout the room calmed the impaitent pulsing of Baralai's heart.  
  
" Do you except the punishment that must be administered." Baralai slipped into an authoritory tone of voice. One dry of any strong binding emotion.  
  
"Yes, it was my idea to marry you. I'm the one who lied. It was all my doing. Please don't punish the Al-Bhed or Cid." Yuna's eyes were serene, accepting of her fault. Cid had given her a reason to lie, she only could protect the Al-Bhed with her sacrifice.  
  
Baralai breathed in deeply and gently walked towards Yuna's serene face. Lightly he touched his lips to hers , as if for the last time. Their marriage was officailly broken at this point. Cid was kicked back to conciousness and the cage lowered to allow him a risky escape. Cid and Yuna faced eachother. Yuna's face devoid of sentiment and Cid his usually charismatic self was expressionless. "Thank you Yuna." he uttered. Yuna turned away about to cry. " Don't worry." he whispered." I have a plan." Cid winked.  
  
Yuna was escorted to her prison were she caught her last glance of Baralai. He stood as if half his body were simply missing. He was hunched over, his shoulders slouching. With only her Uncle's words to comfort her she walked into her prison.   
  
A cool draft was felt though the temple that night. Baralai was tired, crying almost. Tromell greeted him warmly. "I'm sorry to hear about Lady Yuna." Baralai ignored Tromell and fell into a large chair. " Is there anything I can do?"   
  
Baralai remained still. " the only thing you could do for me now is to make Yuna fall in love with me. If you can't you're useless to me at the moment."   
  
"I think this should be a relief to you, you did the correct thing. She deserved to be imprisioned."  
  
" Have you ever loved someone."  
  
" No, sir."  
  
" Than you could never understand. The pain of betrayal is a great one however what hurts me more is the fact that I'm the one who imprisioned her."  
  
"Sir, I'm sure you'll find another."  
  
Baralai stood indignantly. With great premise. " NO! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER! You fail to understand how much I LOVE her. I care for her so much that I would contempate sending this whole damn religion to HELL at her command!"  
  
" You'd betray your religion for this woman, but she is untrustworthy, she mislead you."  
  
" DAMN LOVE! DAMN IT ALL!" the force of Baralai's words reverberated thoughout the temple. " I love her. I still do! I want more than anything to go down there and hold her in my arms, make love to her!"  
  
Tromell gasped slightly it was a rarity for a Preator to express such a cardinal desire so fervently.  
  
" However the thought that she doesn't love me back drives me insane! It fills me with grief, despair, horror to think about how she used me! She brings out the very worst in me."  
  
" then, she isn't good for you."  
  
" ...but even though she's hurt me, I love her."  
  
Yuna was sobbing uncontrollably in her lonely cage. She knew she deserved this but she couldn't help but resent Baralai. If he truly loved her he wouldn't have caged her like this. Her head became clouded with doubt. She didn't know how much she could stand. She flashed to her wedding day the tented dome, the mirthful colors of pink looked so vibrant compared to the steel bars and dull surroundings. " Does Cid really have a plan?" Yuna bit her lip as she whispered to herself. Darkness embedded the cage as Yuna sat contemplating in silence. 


	14. Shadows that follow

Chapter 14  
  
That night Baralai wandered into the garden. He needed to be alone. The sky was pitch black not a star in sight. Not even the smallest flicker of hope in the distance. No hope for he and Yuna, not hope for any love in the world. It seemed utterly impossible for two people to find true love in this world. "Maybe one day I'll go out to sea and stay there, at least there I won't have to hold on to this awful memories that are shredding my sprit."  
  
There were no words appropiate to describe the sensacion he felt that night. One of anger, extreme dissatisfaction not only with Yuna but with himself. He hadn't the nerve to tell her and his past. The horrible monster inside of him wanting to peek out any secound. The one feeling that ripped a whole in him was his growing hatred for Yuna. All night he questioned her motives. "Could it have been some sort of mistake? Could she had lied to spare her uncle" however the more he thought the less that conclusion made sense. Yuna was lying, three words that just didn't connect together in a sentence just right. Yuna was so benevolent, how can a person who was ready to willingly to sacrifice herself so that others could live hurt one person so much.  
  
"The answer shall never come to you." That undeniable voice enclosed in an aura of clout rang clear in the night sky. Quaking through the air like thunder.  
  
Baralai was unwilling to turn his head to uncover who it was but secretly he already sensed it. However before he could make a determination to face her she had already appeared in front of his face. Baralai could feel the thick vibrations in the air. The sky was heavy with his fear, escaping from every possible opening in his body. He somehow couldn't know what her real motive was but by the finely tipped edge of her sword glinting in the night he could tell that she had come to confront him once and for all. "She knows the truth now!"   
  
Balarai flash a prepare glaze at Paine as if he was ready to accept any punishment she could possibly offer. He wanted to suffer only more. He couldn't deny himself the urge to just take her sword and pierce himself in the heart with it. He had no reason to hesitate. How could he call himself a true leader when his own life was coming unglued? How could he face Spira after he had cast Yuna, the beloved high summoner in a cage? The scandal would be too much. He'd lose everything that his mother entrusted him, their faith.   
  
Paine's scarlet eyes looked almost black when contrasting against the dark sky. She looked determined but something in her glance was hesitant.   
  
"I see you like my prey now, Baralai." Paine's voice was hollow." What your father did to me shall be punished. I won't hesitate til I feed this feeling."  
  
"I could care less. Paine I understand why you hate my father. I'm sorry..."  
  
"You claimed to be my friend, yet you knew who your father was."  
  
"I was ashamed! It isn't easy knowing that you're a spawn of a man like that!" Baralai's glaze weakened. He was so tired of all this.  
  
" I won't listen anymore!" Paine's voice cracked a bit as if an word was caught in her throat. " You shall die amongst the flowers Yuna loves so much, it shall be a fitting end to you." Baralai hadn't noticed that the flowers at his feet were in full bloom. He remembered that Yuna's name meant Hibiscus flower. Baralai knelt down and gently pryed one out of the rich soil. Yuna loved Hibiscus flowers since she was a young girl, at first she admitted she became obsessed after discovering the meaning of her name but she grew to love them. Baralai thought " Perhaps this shall be a fitting end, if I can't have Yuna at least I'll die with this memory."  
  
Fiohn wandered into the catacomb where Yuna slept. She wore a frown as she slept as if she was haunted by a nightmare. Fiohn asked one of the guards to lower the cage. It rattled back and fourth. Gently lifting Yuna from her slumber. She spotted Fiohn. "You?" Yuna yawned. She rubbed her eyes. "Baralai sent you?" Yuna's voice was curious but hardly an angery tone.  
  
"I just came to say that by tommorow morning you shall be freed." Fiohn give a wide grin.  
  
Yuna secretly was happy. Perhaps Baralai had come to his senses. Perhaps he wanted to settle things. She was determined to apologize to him athough she was unaware that her brief elation would come to a halt.  
  
" Baralai changed his mind?"  
  
Fiohn laughed sarcastically, " Well I suppose you could say that it's more do to a regime change."  
  
Yuna's face faded into worry." What do you mean?! What are you planning to do?!"  
  
" Unfortunately Baralai could never follow in his fathers footsteps. So peace-loving that Baralai. Tis' ashame!"  
  
"Wh-what did you do?!" Yuna could feel an impulse of fear run through her viens they felt so thick that she could have sworn they were ready to explode." You talk about Baronaile..."  
  
" What Baralai never realized was that New Yevon wanted him in power not to keep him in check as my lovely, Paine, has informed you but they expected him to be a strong leader. Unfortunately New Yevon has become so weak. I made me sick! I had the potential to be the leader. I waited sixty years! However my apprentice, a runt got the position."  
  
" Jealously has poisioned your soul! You could never be a true Preator!" Yuna lashed at him violently. " I must tell Baralai."  
  
"Curious thing about that, as we speak the new order is being summoned in. Baralai being at the end of the old. All things must die."  
  
"NO! " Yuna cried. Her heart sinking into her chest. She never got to tell him how much she had valued him. Even though her marriage wasn't real. She had come to care for him. " Please Baralai don't die." She wished with all her soul and mind that somehow this was a twisted dream. If only she could tell Cid or Rikku. Anyone who could prevent this. It was a literal nightmare. 


	15. Rescued by the dead

Edit: got the numeral wrong...sorry. Fixed it read on!

Chapter XV  
  
A shadow lurked behind a lofty stone pillar etched with anicent symbols and prayers. "You cannot fool me, Paine." Fiohn's voice rasped. The large chamber was tenderly lit. Lit well enough to see what was ahead of you without having to sacrifice it's saintity. Paine stepped forth cloaked in dark satin she removed her hood to reveal her ducile scarlet eyes. She seemed oddly at peace with herself. " Did you do as I asked?" Fiohn noticed a void in her left hand. It was strangely cuffed, as if she had just lost her sword. Paine hastily hid her hand behind her. " I got rid of him, that is all that matters."  
  
Fiohn eyed Paine, giving her a baffled look as if unable to believe she had actually had the gull to kill her former friend and comrade. "You...actually?"  
  
Paine moaned " Enough, I did the job. Now it's time for you to uphold your end."  
  
Fiohn chuckled " my end?"  
  
"Forgive me for not informing you sooner, my services aren't gratuitous."  
  
"Considering I am your mother's only brother I figured I'd let you rule New Yevon with me."  
  
" I don't want New Yevon, I only want Esten to be released."  
  
" Esten?!" Fiohn gasped.   
  
"Yes, my mentor. He's the only family I have left, except you. However I can hardly consider you family."  
  
" It's been so long since he was imprisoned."  
  
"Yes, they imprisoned and wrongfully accused him six years ago. It's the only favor I ask. Baralai is gone from power and you shall have all you desire to uptain."  
  
Fiohn cocked his head a bit and a smile comenced to peer though his somber demeanor. He approached a statue of Braska. He caressed the stone, then spat.   
  
"Yes, New Yevon shall be reborn. No more of this idol worship." Fiohn glared odiously at Braska's statue.  
  
"Yuna?" Paine inquired.  
  
"She's still around. She is a fine woman. She shall make a lovely wife now that she is a widow."  
  
A guiltly smirk danced along Paine's lips " a widow."  
  
Complacently Fiohn allowed Paine to visit with her former friend if only for a few brief moments. Yuna was bowed in defeat. Her expression peaceful as if in deep meditation. Still Paine could feel Yuna anxiety fly towards her. Yuna peered up, her eyes glazed with tears. "Paine."   
  
" Yuna."  
  
It was a cool reception. It was Paine who told her the truth however Yuna resented her presense. It meant that Baralai was surely dead. Fiohn motioned to Paine and left the two women face to face.  
  
"This means you..." The words felt heavy in her mouth. "killed...him."   
  
Yuna's eyes weren't ones of anger rather than deep sadness.  
  
"Fiohn is gone...good"  
  
Yuna clasped her hands together. " If you killed Baralai I want you to know that, you might as well take my life also."  
  
"Yuna?" Paine's voice echoed some new found emotion.  
  
"You killed him! If only I wasn't so stupid. If only I didn't lie to him. This whole elaborate plan and I fell right into it."  
  
" I had no place to tell you those things. Perhaps I was the one who was envious. Secretly I couldn't stand seeing Baralai happy after all his father did to Spira. My family was slaughtered, yet Baralai becomes preator of New Yevon. What about me?"  
  
"Your excuses will not redeem what you have done! Fiohn is an evil man! He will bring Spira's demise! "  
  
"I could care less about Spira,Yuna. I know you hate me but you must know something."  
  
" Tell me that your leaving. I don't think I can bare this conversation much longer."  
  
"Yuna", Paine reduced her voice to a soft whisper," Baralai is not dead."  
  
Yuna's heart beat quickened for the first time she felt all the muscles in her body relax. It was like she respirated for the first time. Unsure of how to respond Yuna sank into her cell. She placed her face along the cold bars and closed her eyes. "He's alive?" she thought.  
  
"Don't get so excited." Paine smiled tartly." I doubt he wants to see you."  
  
"Where is he?!" Yuna's eyes lit as if something had rekindled in her heart.  
  
" It's funny how when the time came to strike, I become numb. I've never felt that way. I had the idea settled in my head that it would be so easy."  
  
"Paine,please tell me! Paine!"  
  
"Closer than you'd imagine ,Yuna."  
  
Paine walked steadily away from Yuna. She had a new sense of pride and moral abounding her. She knew Esten would be proud, if no one else. Yuna was left in awe. Everything was simply whirling beyond her. Everyone seemed three steps ahead. Her heart was secretly prying her in a different direction. She wanted to breathe Baralai in again, just to see if what Paine siad was true. If he was alive it would mean a secound chance for both of them.  
  
Her body felt eager that night as if awaiting something Yuna could hardly sit still. She paced around like some caged animal watching for an open invitation to escape. The virginal white fabric of her dress was now tarnished with brown blemishes. Clumsily Yuna would trip over the fabric. It was a delightful little skit to Baralai would find Yuna's shortcomings entertaining.  
  
"Even high-summoners have their bad days."   
  
The voice sounded familiar however Yuna could not place who it belonged to.  
  
" Who is there?"  
  
Yuna peered around the hallowed area.  
  
" Lady Yuna." a guard approached. Although his face was hidden his scent drifted towards Yuna almost clinging to the air around him. Yuna's face appeared uncertain. Her expression unpresuming but doubtful. The young guard had something concealed in his left hand half way hidden behind him, in the darkness it was difficult to discern. "Trust me." the words floated through Yuna, aware of what exactly was happening. " How can I? I don't..." by the time Yuna had expelled the words from her mouth the cage had flung open. The young guard awaiting her at the ledge leaning in as far as possible with his arms outstretched. "The question is how after all you've done can I possibly trust you,Yuna?"   
  
"Baralai?!"  
  
" You can swim,Yuna?"  
  
Yuna was paralzed in time. Having no idea how to respond she gave him an awe-struck glaze.  
  
" Now jump I have no time to waste! " he voice became authoritory.

He sounded as if it were up to him he would let her die here. Yuna was reluctant to accept his offer however she was secretly glad he was alive. The hurt in his eyes was visble as he extend his hand outwards. It all was happening so fast. Everything became so demented. They both stood in silence. Yuna decided she had nothing to lose.  
  
Yuna peered downwards towards the cloudy gray water. Baralai was outstretching his arms out as far as he cloud, enough so that at the precise position Yuna could grasp his forearms. Yuna with difficulty pushed the fabric of her dress behind her. She reached for Baralai managing to clasp onto only his fingertips. She hastily decided to make a leap for his arms. As she closed her eyes and jumped she began to felt weightless till she felt her body collide with Baralai's as they both collasped into each other over the Via Purifico. Her head flung upwards as their bodies violently fell into the frigid waters. For a brief secound it felt like thousand of tiny pricks had stabbed her all at once.Even if this could have been their end she felt Baralai's body close to hers , it was almost surreal to think these moments could be their very last together.


	16. Sweet Nightmare

Chapter XVI  
  
"Sir Fiohn," A guard stood in the new lords presence nervously. Beadlets of sweat were building on his forehead, as he struggled to wipe them away his eyes hesitated further. Fiohn shook his head dissapprovingly " How many times have I asked you to address me as Preator. Baralai is not coming back." Sourly Fiohn pursed his lips and motioned the guard to continue.  
  
"I'm afraid Lady Yuna is..." Fiohn's interest was peaked he swiftly ,like a hungary wolf,encircled the guard. " What about Lady Yuna?" He scowled fiercely. " She's gone."  
  
Fiohn wasn't impressed, " I knew it. This I trust is Paine's doing?"  
  
"No, actually I saw her leave. Someone attacked me and took my clothes."   
  
"Who was it?"  
  
" Lord Baralai"  
  
" Are you sure?!"  
  
"Absolutely, it was him. It just had to be. Who else would have enough interest in Lady Yuna to attack me to get by the other guards?!"  
  
"So that means that Paine didn't kill him." Fiohn rubbed his beard. " Then I'm afraid I shall have no choice. If this is the game those two want to play, so be it."  
  
"What would you like us to do."  
  
" You make it sound like it was up to me. Lady Yuna has bestowed this fate upon herself."  
  
" Yes, sire."  
  
" Dispatch the guards, kill them. Deploy Warrior Monks to all of Spira. I'm declaring martial law to any Yevonite and death to all Al-bhed."  
  
" Sir is that not a bit much? How shall you explain that to the council?"  
  
" It is none of your concern. I know the council had specail interest in this marriage, however I'm the preator now."  
  
" Yes sire."  
  
" Listen to me! I had better have both their heads presented to me impaled on your sword or I shall have yours!"  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Outside the hall were two figures. Standing in the shadows cast by the edifice.   
  
"Did you hear that?!"  
  
" I knew it. It wouldn't be too long before those damn Yevonites did something like this."  
  
"No! Yunie and Baralai are still alive!"  
  
" Not for long."  
  
"Then we'd better get to them quick. C'mon old man!" The young girl was Rikku. Her slick blonde hair flickered hints of gold in the light as she and Cid slithered past the guards on their way to the Via Purifico. "Do we have a plan, Rikku?" Rikku shook her head. " I was thinking more along the lines of jumping in head first and trying to catch up to 'em!" Cid paused for a bit. " And if the kill us?!" Rikku tugged on his arm. " They won't." Cid darted a glance at his daughter. As much as it pained him to accept it she was exactly like her old man.  
  
Uncertainty loomed forward as Yuna struggled to keep up with Baralai. A feat made increasingly more difficult by the secound as she struggled to stay alive. She searched hesitantly for any small pocket of air. Unfortunately all she had forseen ahead was an abyss of what appeared to be an endless and deep azure stomach of a monster that had shallowed them both. As long as Baralai held on to her hand she kept at least a small hope alive.   
  
Yuna began to kick her legs furiously hoping that she could propell herself through the Via Purifico. However as felt herself tire and she had not gotten any futher. Her body began to panic. She had to take at least one breath. It had only been ten minutes before her lungs began to surrender leaving her helpless against the massive creature that was the Via Purifico. Baralai equally dismayed continued to press on, although he felt as if something were crushing his lungs, flattening them to a pulp until he was left with no other alternative but to take a breath. Seeing Yuna struggle, he leaned in closer as the strength of her grasp began to fade. It felt that she could barely wrap her hand against his. Yuna was thrown into a slow stupor until she began to lose conciousness.   
  
Baralai was about to readily quit his fight until he saw something up ahead. Brillant white lights shot up though the abyss, surely they must lead to a way out he thought as he racked his brain trying to remember the structure of the Via Purifico. Northeast of them a irregular structure began to materialize. "The exit!" Baralai thought to himself. The pressure of the water was unsurmountingly heavy. It pressed against his back as he tried to swim towards the lighted area. It all started to flood back to him. This was the way out. By the time he had reached the exit Yuna had already shut her eyes. Nervously Baralai reached out for the lever. The door opened painfully slow as the water around them both began to drain into the opening. Baralai's eyes searched til he found a small inlay. He perched Yuna and himself onto it.   
  
Yuna's body had become frighteningly pale. Her face peaceful as if she had be taken into a deep sleep. Baralai gasped his lungs reclaiming oxygen. Worried that Yuna may have past on he threw his lips against hers and breathed in as hard as his lungs allowed. Coughing between breaths he tried desperately to expell the water that was drowning Yuna. All of it seemed to have no avail. Yuna did not respond. Baralai pushed with more force against her chest. All seem futile. She still remained peaceful. Tiredness started to command Baralai and finally he heard a sound, like music, Yuna's cough. Yuna had finally reacted. Baralai eased his shoulders, " Praise Yevon.". Yuna hack fierociously trying to empty her body of what had been plauging her.  
  
"Baralai..." Yuna drawled with battered breath.  
  
Baralai threw his head back rather than respond. His eyes looked weary and lifeless as if he had just awakened. However he mustered enough strength to run his hand through Yuna's head. Almost as if trying to calm her. Both of them looked unto eachothers eyes as sleep came over them. As Yuna shut her eyes she kept seeing the man she had lost and couldn't help but wonder if she was finally destined to join him, but Baralai also haunted her. She had a chance to be with Tidus but instead she decided to remain a bit longer.  
  
" The...worst...is over." Were the last words she her before relasping into sleep.  
  
" Yuna! Yunie! Wake up! I'm so happy I found you!" Yuna stirred a bit before prying her eyelids open.   
  
"Baralai?" Yuna panted.  
  
" No it's us!" Yuna awoke to find Rikku and Cid by her side. Yuna sighed in relief. She wanted to convince herself it was just a nightmare. In her nightmare she saw everyone she cared for. She was so close to being with Tidus, yet someone was keeping her here. Could it be possible that she gave up her chance to be with Tidus at long last to stay on Spira? It appeared to be real. She was still there. Except she looked around her and saw that her savior was no longer there.   
  
Yuna's head was pounding. " Where's Baralai?" She inquired only to be met with dissapointed glances. " We didn't see him." Rikku replied still squeezing the water from her drenched hair.   
  
"You must have!" Yuna glared in all directions " He was right by my side. He saved my life!"  
  
"Yuna, I'm sorry about Baralai. I'm sure he'll be just fine. But I think there is something we need to talk about." Rikku placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder. " But for the mean time, I'm glad your still alive, cuz!" Rikku tightened her eyes together and embaced Yuna.  
  
"C'mon we'll worry about Baralai later. First we've gotta get the hell out of here!" Cid motioned to the girls.  
  
" Alright! But have you thought of exactly how to do that?!" Rikku retorted.  
  
" I've called in a favor."   
  
" Oh,no! That favor, wouldn't be from who I think it is...would it?!"  
  
" Gippal."  
  
" I was afraid of that!" Rikku moaned. " There is nothing more dangerous than you two lunatics working together!"  
  
Cid and Rikku continued to argue into the distance. Yuna walked steadily behind them, lingering her glance to where her and Baralai laid. Wondering if she'd ever see the man who had saved her life again. She was living through a nightmare but even they could be sweet sometimes. 


	17. Why don't I fall in love?

Chapter XVII  
  
Yuna was finally out of harms way thanks to Gippal. She was soaking wet. Wrapped in a white bathrobe she perched herself on the deck of the ship, below her was Bevelle her lights glowing faintly. She felt relieved, however a strong sense of guilt hovered over her head. If anyone here was at fault for what had happened it was her. As much desire that she had to blame Paine , she couldn't bring herself to lie anymore. Everything didn't feel right. A feeling so strong urged her to survive. She didn't question why.  
  
Yuna hear footsteps near her, Rikku's. They seemed to sing in the night. As if creating a melody of their own. Rikku was such an exhuberant person, yet Yuna knew that beneath her exhuberant surface Rikku had grown to become a strong, independent, woman. Although she was still Rikku.  
  
" Remember this number?" Rikku held a hanger and to Yuna's horror it was her old sphere hunting outfit. Yuna remembering she had gain a pound or two since then opted not to squeeze herself into those hot pants ever agian.  
  
" Hmm." Yuna responded a worried look drew on her face.   
  
" I don't like that , hmm" Rikku's eyes lit, " It's only a gag Yunie, where is you sense of humor?"  
  
Yuna found herself a bit baffled by Rikku's attitude, after Yuna's little trip through the Via Purifico to death and back that only thing she felt was humorous.  
  
" Rikku, please thank Gippal for me." Yuna changed the subject quickly, but she felt the mention of Gippal could stir an interesting reaction from Rikku.  
  
" Thank him?!" Rikku's expression soured, " He didn't don't anything except get us out of Bevelle?! "  
  
" Well, Rikku you're lucky to have him by your side in either side." Yuna smirked.  
  
" Ugh, please don't play matchmaker Yunie."  
  
" Don't you want to fall in love? Get married?"  
  
Rikku pouted " After Baralai's and your trip to adult world, I'm totally convinced!"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
" That I'm never going to fall in love!"  
  
" Never say never Rikku."  
  
" Nope! I'm looking out for number one! Me! Which brings me to another point." Rikku softened her tone to a dull whisper." Did you ever really love Baralai? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"  
  
" Rikku, I'm sorry. I married him to protect you and the Al Bhed. Uncle Cid, he was contacted by some people who said they would kill all the Al Bhed. However I suppose I've only made things worse."  
  
" What about Baralai? Have you thought about him at all?"  
  
Yuna rethought about the time she had spent with Baralai. Few times had she actually considered his feelings. Yuna felt so ougly. All she thought of was Tidus. Baralai was only the man in the backround.  
  
" I feel terrible about it. I was so cruel to Baralai. I couldn't see past my own suffering at that time."  
  
" Well if what you said was true, he went out of his way to save you. Yunie...Baralai loves you.Despite everything he cares about you!" Rikku had never sounded more mature. She was wiser than she appeared.  
  
" I know, I can't forget about Tidus. I...I...just can't!"  
  
" Who says you have to forget about him. Tidus will anyways be with you. He's part of your past, he won't ever leave."  
  
" You're right, but I want him to be part of my present."  
  
" Yunie...you're living in the past. You don't want to accept that your life is changing!"  
  
Yuna batted her eye lids trying to fan the emerging tears dry. " I'm not afriad of change."  
  
" Yuna, you're the one who told me to get married! Why can't I tell you to allow yourself to fall in love again?"  
  
" Rikku, there is something there. I care for Baralai, deeply. It just can't be love! We can't be together again not now. He lied to me about who he was. I lied to him! We can't trust eachother ever again. It wouldn't make sense to hurt us both!"  
  
"Listen to yourself! You're making up excuses. Love is about feeling, Yunie. Ugh, just listen to me! I'm such a hipocrite!" Rikku gagged," Anymore of this mushiness I'm going to barf!"  
  
" Let's just drop the subject."  
  
" Alright, it's a deal!"  
  
Rikku patted Yuna on the back harshly. The pieces of wet hair clung to Yuna's face in the wind. She looked out above to the ocean of light in the night sky. It had been a while since she saw the stars this close. Yuna missed being on this deck, just wasting away her days in the sweltering sun and frigid nights. " Is Baralai going to be alright?" Yuna pondered to herself. Rikku slinked away, with holding a smile. She was in on something Yuna didn't seem to know. Gipppal had picked up another friend on his way out of Bevelle.  
  
Rikku slithered along side the silver haired twenty-something year old on her way down to the lower decks of the ship, flashing a smile at him from time to time. He looked at the beautiful girl stationed on the deck with indignity. He couldn't believe he had gone through all that work to avoid seeing her again only to discover that Gippal had a crush on her cousin. Of all the Al Bhed girls in the world. Gippal just had to fall for Yuna's cousin. He didn't expect Gippal to get lucky anytime soon. From what he had drawn from Rikku she was just as hostile and wily as his blonde friend. That aside, he thanked Gippal. Until now he had done everything possible to keep Baralai from an encounter with his former flame who was aboard the same airship. If she could really be considered a flame at all. Rikku had prepared the bed for Baralai to make his move. He decided not to plead for Yuna. It was hopeless.  
  
Just as Baralai was about to make his escape he heard a loud gasp reverberate in the distance.   
  
"Baralai!" a faint voice drew forward. Yuna dashed forward, stopping short of Baralai's vicinity. She searched his eyes. Baralai wondered if she was looking for him or the man she loved. Baralai's thoughts just didn't translate into words at that moment. They hung somewhere with the stars.   
  
" Baralai, you don't have to say anything. I know that between us there is nothing left to hold on to."  
  
" There was nothing to begin with, at least not on you're part." Baralai retorted.  
  
" Maybe one day you'll understand why I did it."  
  
" Hopefully. I think after this is all over. I think it would be best to follow Rikku's advice."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Find a man that you truly love, marry him, be happy. Yuna I'm deeply hurt as I know you are as well. But I cannot forget what you did for Spira. As preator of New Yevon I wish you only the best."  
  
" You were listening?"  
  
" Fiohn was a loyal friend at one time. However that position does not belong to him. I shall dedicate my life to ruling and looking out for Spira's best interest. I had no business falling in love."  
  
" I'm the one who fooled you. I made you believe that I loved you with as much fervor."  
  
" Yuna, enough. I want you to be happy is all. We could never be happy together, you were right." Baralai said defeatedly his shoulders had shifted and a forlorn look appeared on his face." Tommorow is another day."  
  
Baralai left Yuna alone with her thoughts. She felt cold almost abandoned. Baralai was such a wonderful person. She could easily see herself in a different circumstance, with him. Thinking back on what was said to her....she wondered. " Why don't I fall in love?" 


	18. Surrendered

Sorry guys. I was on vacation in Puerto Rico. I had a fun time! So I really didn't have the time to update. Anyways I'm back now. I had some really bad writers block. I just couldn't get back into the groove. It's amazing how little relaxation it takes to make you completely lazy! Anyways I had to rewrite this chapter at least two or three times ( if you count one paragraph I had originally written and deleted). Okay well I think I did an okay job on this chapter. I'm definitely getting back into the swing of things. So here it is. From now on I'm writing my chapters two at a time...to avoid too many long updates. I'm seriously upset about my habits now. It just gets harder the more you continue a story. So anyways I hope you guys enjoy...lol! .  
  
Chapter 18  
  
" Wow this blows." Lamented Rikku as she slithered her way into the bridge. Gippal was overlooking the oscilo-finder trying to locate some of his companions. "I guess we're putting reconstruction on hold for now." Gippal mentioned to Cid the risks of delaying any further especially now that the balance of power has dramatically shifted from Baralai to Fiohn's hands. "Hmm..." Cid ran a few thoughts over," What can we do? We can't risk home becoming ground zero for an attack by the new administrator of New Yevon. I don't trust Yevonites as far as I can throw 'em." Rikku appeared to be disinterested in her father and Gippal's discourse about home.  
  
"Hey you guys think that Baralai and Yunie will ever just stop being so stubborn?" Gippal slanted his glance downwards and shook his head in disapproval. "I've done all I can for those two, Rikku. They're adults now and we don't have time to play cupid."  
"Even so, this is such a big mess. How safe are we going to be up here? How much time before they find us."  
"I wouldn't..." Gippal commenced to speak. A sudden tremor took hold of the aircraft.  
"Turbulence?" Gippal chortled edgily.  
The ship rattled again. This time the motion was from side to side as if the ship were being hard-pressed from the starboard.  
  
Baralai was located in the cabin. Finding him both half depressed half amused. He had entered into a conversation with a rather entertaining hypello barkeep. Bewildered by the tremors in his drink Baralai alerted went to find Gippal. Soon however the hull started to give away and a rather noticeable dent was now visible. It appeared as if another ship was occupying the same airspace. It couldn't be New Yevon. To Baralai's knowledge they hadn't access to such machines. Even after the "Eternal Calm" Yevon clung heavily to it's traditions. It had to be the Al Bhed.  
  
Baralai ducked by the flimsy hull of the ship to the bridge. Pieces of plaster and metal were literally smashing together. "What's happening?!" Baralai demanded. He could tell that the whole crew was distraught. Almost as if they knew something that they were quite reticent to reveal to Baralai. The enemy vessel came into sight. By the markings and make of the ship he could scarcely see that the ship was one made by the Al Bhed.  
  
"Anybody care to explain?" Baralai approached the oscillo-finder. Rikku looked distant as if she wanted to edge away from Baralai.  
"What is going on?" Baralai pried once again.  
  
Gippal looked frankly to be quite disgusted by Baralai's demands. He wore a frown on his face. Baralai felt alone in the room. The feeling wasn't like he was by himself. It was more like everyone was against him. Even Cid glared at him in a newfound disrespect. It wasn't like Cid was ever cordial to Baralai yet now his face was filled with pent up anger.  
  
"Why won't anyone talk to me? What crime have I committed?" Baralai found himself becoming so upset that he was almost to tears.  
  
"Baralai, I'm afraid this is your stop." Gippal announced somberly. "What?! Why?!"  
"We can't have you here anymore..."  
"Give me an answer?!"  
"They are coming, Baralai. You have to serve trail for your crimes. We've already lost to many of our own trying to protect you. The airship is Al Bhed. I contacted them to find that the rebuilding of home is under siege. Rather than risk that again, I'd rather see you in custody."  
Baralai felt a bit outcast. However he understood that Gippal had to do what was best for the Al Bhed. He could easily see that his presence was now a nuisance and that obviously he had to face Fiohn once and for all.  
" I understand." Baralai said readily. " I understand what you must do. Tell Yuna I'm sorry."  
"No, you tell me yourself!" Yuna approached the bridge. Like a spectator viewing a passionate brawl she bellowed hoping to affect the outcome.  
Baralai glimpsed downwards. He couldn't look in her eyes. He realized his presence compromised what Yuna was trying to prevent by marrying him. Now the Al Bhed were in danger and he was the one to blame. Fiohn would stop at nothing as praetor to achieve what he wanted and he wanted Baralai dead.  
  
"I heard the whole thing. Baralai you have nothing to feel ashamed about! Why are you guys doing this?" Yuna walked towards Baralai and held his arm. "There has to be another way!"  
  
"Even then it's too late, by now they've already boarded." Gippal stared blankly at the couple not coming up with a better response.  
  
"But...!" Yuna cried.  
  
"It's okay Yuna. It's really for the best." Baralai tried to comfort her. He was rather pleased at that she was so moved, even if it was just pity.  
  
"It isn't things can end like this, Baralai!"  
  
" Yuna," Baralai gave her a hug. " I'd like to think I could avoid this. It was my fault for not being more careful. I committed a grave sin and now I must face up to it myself. This is something I have to do for myself. I can't let you be hurt because of me."  
  
"I'm so sorry for everything I said! I wish I could take this all back. I promise things won't end like this."  
  
The doorway burst opened. Two-armed Al Bhed pried Baralai apart from Yuna and arrested him.  
  
Yuna couldn't think yet she had the lingering feeling she had another score to settle with New Yevon. 


	19. Deeper Bonds

Chapter 19  
  
It wasn't that she was reluctant to accept her fault in the matter or the decision. She feared the worst for all parties involed. Yuna would eventually claim the burden as her own and Baralai would be forced to accept the evil with in himself. Overtime Baralai could become a bitter man. Paine knew this all too well. Baralai was vunerable to his own feelings. However it was hard to believe that he could be considered a threat to anyone. He was once described as a man without passion. Paine realized that when faced with death he was anything but dispassionate. however not just for himself, like most mortal beings, yet for the one he loved.  
  
Since when was Paine so intertwined with her philosopical side? Perhaps it was because her and Baralai shared a bond, one which still lingered between them. Perhaps bonds can evole beyond love. Friendship to Paine was beyond love. Baralai was one of the choice few she considered a true friend. She believed this truth because you can still love someone despite the hate you have for them, but you can never mend ties with a friend you has broken the trust that once existed between them. Paine had no regrets for not killing Baralai. She could distinguish liars from honest men. Baralai was an honest man. For the most part. Despite his lineage. Yet a few years ago the same prejudice could be executed because of Yuna's family ties. "Just look at her now." Paine thought. However she had no time to think. It was becoming increasingly clear that now she was a fugitive. Baralai appearantly had been courageous enough, or strange enough to take out one of the guards in attempt to save Yuna. Turns out his plan backfired. Not only for him but for Paine. However forgiveable a fault like that was, Paine found it incredibly irratating. Especailly when she was looking for a certain someone. These constant annoyances kept creeping up on her, like some fiend, shadowing her around wherever she treaded.  
  
She felt rather safe here. This was her home town. She knew that the peaceful village it was, it was no sight for any such Yevonites. Well there wasn't much left of it. It was destoyed by an attack courtesy of Sin when she was young. Baranaile. You couldn't call it a village...rather a settlement. A few modest houses made of whatever settlers could find. Here her whole family lived. Her mother and her father. Her mother was a sweet woman of proud heritage. Daughter of a wealthy family with an older brother well on his way up the ranks of Yevon's temple, Fiohn. Yet she ran away from all of it to be with her beloved. An outcast. He was a strange race of human, strange to the eyes of ignorant Yevonites. Paine never grew up knowing anyone from her mother's family. However ties of blood are strong. She couldn't say no to Fiohn when she could use him to her advantage. Even if it was just to find another fugitive. The most she analyzed it the more desolate the vacant area looked. Only one thing stood where the settlement was and lonely tent, the man who lived in it was a smuggler. Time to time some would pass by to trade with him. Usually poor travelers strayed from their paths. " Maybe...I'm the traveler...the pity." She mummered, she heard the foliage ruffle in the earshot of where she was.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder. Only to spot a pair of bi-hued eyes. No one on Spira could posess those eyes other than Yuna.  
  
"How did you find me?" Paine, losely she swung her body in Yuna's direction."You look lost...old friend."  
  
" They took Baralai! You will tell me where I can find him!"  
  
" They did? Pity, all that work for nothing. I broke a sweat trying to hide the fact Baralai was alive." Paine caressed her blade.  
  
Yuna acknowledged the fact that Paine knew nothing. Yet she needed Paine help if she was going to go though with her plan. "Paine, I realize we haven't talked in a while yet now I'm asking you to please help me confront Fiohn."  
  
"Yuna, I may have been willing to kill both Baralai and you if given the chance. Yet I can't kill..."  
  
"Why? Paine the Al-bhed won't invole themselves. Not Rikku, not Gippal. I only have you."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
" I asked Gippal to tell me possible locations of where you might be. He told me you used to live in this area."  
  
"It isn't much now."  
  
Yuna sighed "It's still your home."  
  
Paine smirked " true."  
  
"I know you're not a bad person, you spared Baralai."  
  
"Fiohn is my...hmm forget it. He'll be nothing once I'm done with him."  
  
" Paine, maybe we can even become friends once again...after this is all over."  
  
"There was someone I was supposed to look for...he can wait I guess. Maybe we can."Paine smiled this time, a hearty full smile.  
  
" Thank you." Yuna sighed in relief.  
  
In that instant Paine realized a feeling she never had towards Yuna. Perhaps it was a bit of jealousy. She never looked at Baralai with eyes of love, yet she knew the woman Baralai feel in love with had to be very special. Yuna was the most special woman in all of Spira. Maybe she was always envious of the love Baralai had for Yuna. Why couldn't anyone love Paine the way he loved her. It made Paine so lonely. Paine had never been one to care for the company of people, like Yuna. Yuna was tailored,proper and everything a lady should be. Paine hated most women like Yuna. Yet Yuna was geniune, sincere and the kindest woman she had ever met. Paine could only have respect for her. Blankly Paine asked her."Yuna you love Baralai?"  
  
It was enough to make Yuna turn around to Paine. Their eyes met, Paine could sense her sincerity." I think I'm...maybe but if I never get to see him again how will I know?"  
  
"I thought so."  
Paine could read between the lines. Yuna didn't actually want to address it. However the bond that united Baralai and her ran much deeper than love. They just were both unaware of how deep those bonds ran. 


	20. Crimes of the Unsent

Chapter 20  
  
Baralai was too distracted by his blindfold and gag to think. He felt his wrists being knotted together by an irritating thin strip of rope. Nothing was being processed. He finally felt a gentle tug on his blindfold, he was being untied. The first thing that caught his attention was a thick woven tapestry draped rather precariously over a mantle piece of carved wood. The space was quaint, a rather diminutive chair in the corner and drab grey paint job on the walls. The whole area was immaculate. Not a spec of dust to be seen or felt anywhere, odd in such a solitary room. Baralai was intelligent enough to figure for himself that this room was in Bevelle. He couldn't very well place which since until they tossed him in blindfolded. They weren't willing to untie his wrists however at least being able to see he could compile his thoughts well. His head cleared for an instant.  
He knew he was in a rather tight spot yet now he felt as if he could breathe a bit easier knowing that Yuna was at bay. He enjoyed his moments alone; it was always such a valuable treasure to him. Even now, fore looking death he enjoyed greatly the serenity and satisfaction of being by himself. It was reminiscent of the hour prior to his wedding, in which he prayed promising fidelity and his eternal loyalty to Yuna. It was ironic to him that despite being so in love with Yuna she seemed to like him more now that he felt his feelings for her fade away. He was angry at her. He was entertained however by her blatant absentness. He couldn't look down upon her being that he was the same way. Thinking with his heart rather than his head. Although he on several occasions appeared to be an intellectual, calculating gentleman he was rather aloof in the affairs of the mind preferring instead to act on feel. Although at this moment his heart and mind both came to an accord. This accord could in time become perfect sense.  
  
Baralai heard someone fiddling with the door. The rusted knob turned a few degrees to the left and right. His processes all halted to allow him to hear. Knowing that whoever was attempting to pay a visit to him hadn't the proper keys to the locked door, once again he felt at great ease with himself when he picked up the sound of footsteps farther and farther away. He at least had a few spare minutes to his musings this way.  
  
Baralai's eyes began to ache, as if he had been weeping terribly. He didn't notice whether or not he began to cry at any point. It must have been the night before. He could remember shedding a few tears he just slept off. Baralai never enjoyed crying it left him with only a terrible headache and his eyes only begging for more tears to wipe the sensation away. He was abandoning all efforts to care at this point all he had the capability of doing at the moment was closing his eyes and falling asleep, praying to Yevon that it wouldn't hurt when he awoke. Yet his attempts to relax would be thwarted by his nerves. He just couldn't allow himself to fall pray to his bodies needs. He decided to keep his consciousness for at least a bit more.  
  
As usual his intuition never faltered. Finally after what might have been an hour or so the door opened a crack and whom was on the other side was none other than Fiohn himself. He didn't speak a word to Baralai. Fiohn just gave him a cool stare and buried his foot in Baralai's stomach. Baralai bent down in agony but he remained for the most part silent except a few grunts. "You should have died; it would have been so much easier." Fiohn smirked playfully lessening the restraints on Baralai's hands.  
  
"I...I don't understand how you can be so stupid." Baralai chortled." Don't you realize the second you let me free I shall stop at nothing before I kill you."  
"I know for a fact you wouldn't."  
"What makes you so confident? After all once Bevelle knows I'm alive they will naturally take my side. You will perish."  
"You're wit is nothing less than pitiful. Bevelle believes your dead. They already have elected me leader in your place."  
"You elected yourself is far more fitting. I should have had someone send you when you died the first time, Fiohn. You have become a fiend."  
"In time so shall you. Remember we're both at a stance I'm afraid."  
"I don't understand!" Baralai lied, he could remember it very faintly let it still could be considered a remembrance. The gun was majestically large. It's silver barrel glinted in the dessert sun however that was were his recollection ended. From there it was all flashes. One was of him in Bevelle laying comfortably in his bed as if nothing had happened he felt down to his stomach were he could have sworn the bullet penetrated yet there was no wound. Another was a day later, they were planning a feast for him congratulating him for becoming a full fledged priest. He now felt where Fiohn had kicked him. It hurt tremendously. The more he concentrated on it the more painful it became, soon he remembered...the bloody flesh wound he had there, blood vomiting out of the tear in his flesh as it was slowly eking out of his abdomen like coarse black pulp. He touched his finger there for an instant he relived his panic.  
  
Fiohn traced the contours of Baralai's eyes. Bloodshot with fear Baralai's soft hazel eyes become hard and dark. Fiohn recognized he now had the advantage. Gingerly Fiohn wrapped his arms around Baralai. Overcome with emotion Baralai had hardly the will to move. All he could dwell upon was the distant memory of his otherwise unmarred flesh, pulsing with a mortal wound. "It's alright...child." Fiohn spoke comfortingly. Baralai was unsure what to make of this; he couldn't understand why Fiohn was being so inviting after he had harmed him so much. However Baralai couldn't bear to allow him to go unpunished in a haste reaction he rammed his fist into Fiohn's chest. Fiohn bounced backwards a few paces reeling in pain. Noting entrance to the room ajar, before Baralai could even think his body was making haste towards the exit. Running like a chocobo Baralai merely became a hazy forest green flash to the unsuspecting warrior monks. This to his surprise had done nothing to delay him.  
  
Baralai hadn't paused even briefly. He just wanted to get away, as far away as he possibly could have. It was evident now that Fiohn couldn't help his actions. After all Baralai was the one who took pity on him and decided against asking a summoner to send him to the farplane. Fiohn had only become as twisted as any other unsent soul. He realized that in that way he had failed. Fiohn's desire to be Praetor had become an ungodly obsession from a dream he had harnessed as a young man. Only nature for him to want to fulfill it in his 'eternal' state. His marriage was just a pawn from the beginning a pawn of a sick soul and a corrupt institution that wanted to pretend it looked to the future but only kept Spira in the past. Baralai didn't want to belong to it any longer. He owed his misfortune to Yevon.  
  
He renounced his faith from then on. His vocation was stronger than his newfound lack of faith. He wanted to find an answer but he was afraid having found it his life would change. Baralai then reacted the only way he was taught. He intruded in on a temple he had been worshiping in since he was just a boy, he then came to his knees before a shrine to Lord Braska and prayed. He prayed for many things, his sins, Fiohn, and Yuna. What had changed was he was no longer a slave to his beliefs this time and he thanked Yevon for at least that.  
  
The enormous cathedral doors swung ajar. Baralai's stomach in knots he knew the right thing to do now. Fiohn had buried his hands beneath his robe bowing his head shamefully.  
  
"Fiohn, I know you're still with me yet your desires have become you."  
"No, no I'm the only supreme ruler of Yevon's temple!" Fiohn snarled.  
"Fiohn, it is time. I must release you to the Farplane. You will be at peace. You will see your sister again. Now wouldn't you want that?"  
"If I go to the Farplane...you'll go with me. You always knew that."  
"Yes, perhaps a part of me remembered. I was being selfish all this time, not unlike you. I understand now that if I go I won't become what my father was." It was a half-lie the event's surrounding his death was still clouted.  
"I won't go! I have everything I've ever wanted!"  
"You may believe that now, when New Yevon is finally exposed for what it truly is...you won't have much."  
"Baralai, have you turned away?" he heard Fiohn say softly.  
"Nay, if I had turned I wouldn't want to help you." Baralai gave a comforting smile. Baralai's near-saint like intentions belied an uncertainty. "Which is it?" he mused "I can't remember the circumstance of my supposed death. I feel more alive than ever before. I can remember everything. My childhood, my mother's death and my wound. Everything except the circumstance. Nothing is as it should be."  
"One wonders," Baralai began aloud. "That such a life changing event such as one's death could be remembered."  
Fiohn sulked in silence, glared at Baralai.  
"Then let me refresh one's memory!" Fiohn had unveiled a pistol hiding beneath his robe. It was a matter of seconds before Baralai was on the floor nearly unconscious, a gapping hole in his stomach. It was a far worse pain than he could ever remember. He once again touched the blood stream pouring out of his body. He hadn't died, he was in purgatory. A gunshot at such a near range would have been the end of any normal person. It wasn't so for him. Perhaps Fiohn wasn't lying and his memories were recent. All it took was a sending to change the course of the story.  
  
He saw the doorway open again. This time it was slow and steady. A young woman had wandered in. She was gorgeous more beautiful than anyone Baralai had laid eyes on. See saw the scene horrified, he could discern that her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were like his now hard and dark stones sitting in misty white pools. "Yuna..." Baralai cried. She held a steady posture as she found her way over to where Baralai lie helplessly. She cradled her arms around him, begging him not to leave her. "Yuna..." Baralai pleaded breathlessly "Send Fiohn...send him now!" Yuna denied his request. Fiohn only stood silently pistol in hand marveling proudly at what he had done.  
"No, I can't what if you...die from your wound. You'd go with Fiohn."  
"Yuna, I'm not sure if I was ever alive to begin with."  
"What do you...mean...?" Tears stood still in Yuna's eyes.  
"Fiohn is an unsent and I...I'm not sure...you must send Fiohn."  
"I can't! Not after what you told me! I won't!"  
"Yuna! He has turned evil. His sprit no longer...harnesses a soul of a good man. It is almost like watching my father become a monster all over again."  
Yuna only glanced over Baralai's body. She focused on his eyes; she looked at them with great affection. Baralai had never seen her look at him the way she did. He felt happy for the first time in a while. If he was sent to the farplane he'd like to take this memory with him and hold it forever. It was like starting anew. If his time was only so short it was the happiest time in his life. Before Yuna stood she put her lips to his and kissed him greatly. "We will play Blitz ball with Vidina when this is all over...I promise." She whispered in his ear. A tear strolled down Yuna's cheek.  
  
Baralai brought the strength to hold him up against one of the statues to gaze admirably at Yuna. He was frightened of leaving now. He didn't know if he had died or not. He prayed it was only a lie by Fiohn to scare him. Yuna stood silently she looked across to Fiohn. Fiohn ran to the door, but Paine who stood blocking the entrance dampened his plan.  
"This is your end old man...I have no family...and you certaintly will never be" Paine exclaimed unto Fiohn drawing her sword carefully.  
Yuna inhaled deeply. She looked once more at Baralai. His eyes looked renewed with confidence. All the lies and deceit on both parts had parted all that was left was a naked emotion both had no idea what to make of it, so both called it love. 


	21. Promises Kept

Chapter 21  
  
_"I hope he knows I love him."_  
  
Yuna wasn't convinced her implication had gotten across to Baralai, she wouldn't permit him to die. There couldn't have been one worthy enough motive for her to allow that. Even if it was to remove a tormented soul. Most people in Spira are willing to just let things take their course. Are willing to continue a in a circle for the rest of their lives hoping nothing extraordinary would happen to them. Baralai was still that person. He was willing to just let time take his life whichever twisted path it may lead. Yuna was the same, once in her life. Now she was a different person, not willing to be a spectator any longer.  
  
" Make your move quickly." snickered Fiohn barred from proceeding forward by Paine's massive sword.  
  
Yuna extended for the gun's holstered below her waist. " Fine." She said evenly and the she yanked at the trigger. The bullet fled right by Fiohn's head, creating a whooshing hum as it sped through the atmosphere, slicing the previous silence in two.  
  
Fiohn shaken hunkered to the ground right below Paine. " I thought you were going to send him for a second Yuna." Paine remarked collectedly with an excited glint sparking in her eye. " Always have to do things the hard way?" Yuna affirmed by nodding slightly, ignoring the circumstance she jerked her head slightly in Baralai's direction. He was too badly injured to return the gesture. Consumed in his own pain he wrapped his arms around the wound and closed his eyes. Pyre flies natural light was so brilliant not even he was sightless to them as they arose from his body, like small portions of his soul. Yuna wheezed lobbing her pistol to the floor she scuttled like mad towards her agonizing lover. The pistol stopped not three short inches from Fiohn's scope. Yuna was oblivious to it all as she sobbed heavily holding Baralai to her chest. He breathed shallowly, she could barely feel his heart. "Baralai, you were never dead." She whispered slowly. Baralai gently opening his eyes " I'm sorry I didn't know that till now." He whimpered till she could heard nothing but silence.  
  
Paine watched stigmatized by the sorrow. She remembered her parents and could think of nothing else. Pyre Flies started to consume Baralai, he wasn't dead yet there was the faint breath of life still within him. Paine unobserved Fiohn as she stepped closer to the couple, Fiohn noting the gun abandoned sloppily on the ground reached for it with ease and held it proudly in his right hand. Marveling at the emotional fragileness as well as the vast carelessness of his opponents.  
  
Yuna uninvolved Baralai's hands tentatively from his lesion. His eyes still open she advised him lovingly to keep them open as long as he could. He sought desperately to end this nightmare but for Yuna's sake he focused on her glance as long as he could. She held him there. Profoundly Yuna enveloped her arms around him.  
  
Suddenly the room stirred. The air tore away as a gunshot quaked in the small temple like artificial thunder.  
  
The gunman was Fiohn proudly waving his new toy around. Yuna explored her waist desperately only finding one half of a pair of pistols. " Damn!" She considered. " I must have dropped it." Panic struck Yuna harder than Fiohn's stray bullet hit the coarse stone wall.  
  
" Yuna!" Paine stressed as she lunged ahead. Paine hastily stood before her ally guarding her against the fiendish Praetor. Yuna extracted her pistol, now clamping it more firmly in her hand, vigilant of Fiohn's every move.  
  
"Yuna, now you know Baralai was never dead! Send Fiohn! We can't fight him in these close quarters." Paine demanded pressing her heel into the hard ground.  
  
" No!." Yuna countered composedly," Baralai is dying, he would go also." Yuna fleetingly glimpsed back seeing Baralai lie helplessly a pallid radiance seemed to be hovering over him, his eyes opened ever so slightly.  
  
Paine acknowledged Yuna and slashed at Fiohn with her blade. Fiohn irresolute of how to use a pistol rung back clumsily as the astute blade ripped though his right arm rendering it ineffectual. " Damn woman." He howled persisting with his injured arm and aiming the pistol at Paine. Quickly Paine countered his attack by drawing her sword to his face.  
  
Yuna paused then jumped into the fray. " I'm afraid I'm going have to send you to the otherworld the old fashioned way."

"Hmmp," Fiohn smirked

" I wasn't sent the first time, If I died my pyre flies would merely regroup. You'd do nothing of killing me."

" I can't believe you. You're the one who said Baralai had died. It's not true. So why believe you." Yuna, Paine and Fiohn were all at a stalemate.

" He did die...I wasn't lying. Baralai can never die completely." " Wh...what are you implying?" Yuna asking nervously.  
" Hasn't anyone ever explained the theory of atoms to you?"

" Atoms." announced Paine curiously.

" There was a theory thousand years ago, that human's were made of building blocks called cells and atoms."

" What does this have to do with anything."

" That theory was thrown away by Yevon. Yet there is still some truth. Your atom's never die. As soon as a human leaves this world his atoms merely regroup to form another being."

A pregnant pause ensued.  
  
" The same with souls that were never sent. Pyre Flies reorder to form another soul." Paine understood what Fiohn was trying to say can couldn't stand for it.

" Cease Fiohn!" Demanded Paine.

" Baralai can remember dying because he is the reincarnation of Baranaile!"

" You're lying!" shrieked Yuna.

" Why what makes saying that Baranaile is his father so different? Is it more comforting to hear... because we all know that offspring can be different from their parents? Baralai is Baranaile, the story of Baranaile being his biological father was a lie conceived by the elders to protect him. To give the child hope that he could lead a normal life and serve Yevon, be different from his father." 

" It was all a false hope." Reflected Baralai silently to himself. The words pierced deeply as he commenced to slip in and out of consciousness.

" That's atrocious!" Cried Yuna bitterly. " How could they lie to him?"

" Now you see. I knew all along. If Baralai started to remember his past life Spira was doomed to perish."  
  
Yuna wiped away a tear that was creeping down her cheek.

" Yuna, I don't believe him." Paine consoled " You have to fight. Don't give in to your despair."

" You're right." Yuna spoke softly. " I have something to take care of."  
  
Yuna gracefully stood on her toes and motioned the prayer to Paine. Unhurriedly Yuna began to encircle the room tenderly. Weaving a delicate dance along the murky ancient walls. She saw Fiohn cripple unto the floor at the force of her sending. She knew her job was done once small pyre flies abscond his cadaver by the hundreds.  
  
Paine watched pride fully seeing that her uncle was finally at peace in the far plane. Fiohn's words burned in both Yuna and Paine's minds. Yuna remembered Baralai laying on the floor behind her. She shut her eyes delicately frightened of looking back and not seeing him anymore. Gradually and steadily Yuna turned her head and one eye pried open.  
  
Baralai was still there, unmoving, still ,and silenced but he was still in the same spot Yuna had left him! Yuna couldn't trust it. She ventured farther towards him to prove what her eyes were witnessing. " Baralai." she called out sweetly, hesitant he would respond she bent in closely. His eye's had stayed open. " Yuna." Baralai smiled peacefully.  
  
" You kept your promise to me." Yuna whispered in his ear. She caressed his forehead and laid hers beside him.  
  
_Six months ensued._  
" Where is Rikku?" Yuna mused playful spying the evening sun drift gently under the horizon as if being consumed by the ocean. Everything was rather peaceful only the occasional evening stirs of the water beat roughly against the grainy sand on the beach. It had been a while since she had landed on the isle of Besaid and she couldn't have been more at peace. Finally she felt as if her troubles had gone out to sea with the morning tide. On calm nights like this one she remembered her loves with great affection.  
  
" Yunie!" Rikku had finally found her way out the beach.

" I see Lulu let you off babysitting duty early!" Yuna laughed through the tears pent up in her eyes.

" Yeah!" Rikku affirmed, happily holding a note to Yuna's face.

" What's this?" Inquired Yuna puzzled by the letter." Aren't we heading to the Blitz ball stadium? Do we have time for this?"

" Read it!" Rikku instructed.

" Okay." Yuna sighed defeatedly. She held the letter and commenced to read. After only scanning the letter Yuna cuffed her hand over her mouth which hung ajar, heavy with shock and amusement.  
" Rikku! Oh Rikku!" Yuna began to cry as she held her cousin in a tight embrace. Rikku cried also only it wasn't as evident. " I never thought you..."

" Believed in marriage. Well he asked and I felt so bad for the poor kid I gave him a yes." Rikku jested. " That's your official invite!"  
  
Yuna studied the contents a little further delighted that Rikku had decided to host her wedding in Besaid. It suited the couple quite fabulously! The green palms swaying overhead, the glassy clear ocean and the coffee colored sand created the perfect ambiance for the two. Secretly Yuna was a little fretful about Rikku's immaturity, but her fears died down when she realized she was no better herself when it came to love.  
  
" I'm going to be the maid of honor I hope!" Persisted Yuna placing her hands on her hip.

" I'll think about it." Smiled Rikku coyly.

" Have you heard from Paine?" Rikku asked abruptly." Gippal really wants her to be there."

" Come to think of it, yes." Yuna smirked. 

" She mentioned she was looking for someone and that she's living in Luca now, however her details were quite vague."

" Oh!" Rikku's eyes lit " I wonder who that someone is?" Rikku elbowed Yuna humorously. Yuna elbowed back and chuckled merrily.

" Hmmm." Sighed Yuna. " I wonder what Paine's dream man would look like."

" Me too! Me too!" recanted Rikku.

" Would he have long raven colored hair."

" Or be covered in chains?"

" Or tattoos?"

" Would he be muscular?"

Yuna and Rikku painted a picture in their heads of a brutish, muscle laden man, covered head to toe in rusted chains. Both laughed heartily at their friends expense.  
  
" Yuna, I've been meaning to ask you something."

" Go ahead." Smiled Yuna resting her arm on Rikku's shoulder.

" Ever plan to see Baralai again?"

" I... I don't know." Yuna breathed. " He has to find his own identity and I'd only be standing in his way."

" Oh...so you wouldn't want to see him again?"

" Absolutely! Why wouldn't I like to see him again? I just don't think after everything that happened this is the right time to construct anything from the ruins."

" Do you love him?"

" Yes, Rikku. I love him." Yuna alleged mellifluously.  
Rikku gave a small sigh and hugged Yuna. " Yuna, I think it's time for a reunion."

" I'm going to let time decide that." Yuna held hopefully.  
  
A few months had flown by faster than Yuna had perceived. It seemed as if it were only last night that Rikku held the wedding invitation to her nose and demanded her to read it. It was the morning of the wedding Yuna woke up with a massive headache. She had spent the chief of the night thinking of Baralai and how his life had been going. She pondered if his wounds were fully healed by now. If he heard that he was Baranaile's reincarnation and how he was living with that truth. He tender aroma of fresh coffee grounds is what stirred Yuna to her awakening. She was dying for a cup of strong black coffee and cream. Her nose hadn't betrayed her. Wakka was hard at work grinding the arduous black beans. The aroma was spectacular.  
  
" 'Morning Yuna!" Greeted Wakka engaged by the coffee beans.

" Good morning Wakka!" chanted Yuna.

" So what will ya be having for breakfast." 

" Just a cup of coffee." She smiled watching little Vidina balance a blitz ball on his head.'" '

Coming right up!" Wakka bellowed happily.

" Certainly are a lot of Al-bhed coming in for Rikku's wedding, ya."

" Yes, I think everyone loves it here!"

" It's gonna be a great year for Besaid!"

"Yes, I'm very excited." nodded Yuna. " It's nice to finally start looking forward to the future for once." She exclaimed thoughtfully.  
  
After sipping her cup of strong black coffee she felt her headache drift away and her head clear. Yuna glided on a sliming white, halter dress adorned with a simple pink orchid as a corsage. She brushed her lips lightly with a nude gloss and let her ashy brown hair out of her bun. Her hair draped stylishly below her shoulders.  
  
Wakka had stepped out to accommodate the men in a friendly match of Blitzball to ease the nerves of the groom and groomsmen. Lulu had gone to the Inn to help Rikku dress for her wedding and Cid was drowning out his sorrows in the Celsius with Barkeep. Yuna was left to mind Vidina. Vidina had grown a least two whole inches since last year and had developed a more extensive vocabulary. He knew how to say everyone's name and even started to form broken sentences. " Yunie will you take me beach?" He said holding his little blitz ball. Yuna thought of the time and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take him on a little stroll. "Okay." Yuna beamed. Yuna wrapped her hand around his and escorted him to the beach.  
  
It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. Little Vidina broke free of Yuna's grasp and began to run around. Yuna watched him with a pleasant grin on her face. She left Vidina to his play as she meandered gracefully towards the dock. Her dress trailing behind her collecting sand. "The ocean was indeed vast, well standing so close to it you remember how far the ones you love are away from you." She directed to Vidina, but in actuality she was speaking to herself. Vidina tugged at her dress impatiently for Yuna to play with him. He was too young to be aware of her regrets. " I'm sorry." She said holding Vidina's hand again. " Yes, let's go play." She beamed happily.  
  
" I hope it isn't without me!" Yuna turned numb at recognition of that voice. It was unmistakably the voice of the Praetor of New Yevon. He sauntered tranquilly towards the end of the dock where Yuna and Vidina were perched. Vidina was excited to see the platium haired fellow he had played with before and tackled Baralai's leg. Vidina forgot all about pestering Yuna. Yuna's expression was solemn. Baralai scooped Vidina in his arms and planted a kiss on his forehead. Vidina was oblivious to it and howled " Blitz! Blitz!" Baralai only wore a tranquil smile. He anchored the child to the ground and rubbed his soft head. Vidina ran back to the beach to find his father.  
  
Baralai approached Yuna. " I hope you still remember me." he teased pressing his lips into her soft cheeks.

" I've never forgotten. Nine months ago you asked me to leave you. I thought you were the one who was going to forget me."

" I needed time to be with myself."

" Oh," Yuna gave a dragging pause. " What did you do with your life since then?"

" I've been thinking on what makes us who we are. I wouldn't have blamed you for a second if you had run away once you knew who I truly was, but you never ran. You accepted the truth of what Fiohn told you."

" I know who they say you are destined to become, but I don't believe you can be anyone other than Baralai."

" Now I know who I am and you're right I'm me. I've always been."

" Baralai," Yuna spoke softly," Are you going back to Bevelle after the wedding?"

Baralai flashed a huge grin, " I resigned my position this morning."

" Then you've come to stay."

" Yes," Baralai leaned in and gave Yuna a subtle kiss, " To stay." he promised.

Yuna smiled and tepid tears fell freely from her eyes as she embraced Baralai tightly. Yuna's love for Baralai was a far more tranquil feeling than what she felt for Tidus but even then she loved him just as much and it was fine to love that way. The tides lapped against the deck as Baralai whispered " You kept your promise." Yuna remembered that promise she made to him in the temple. They were going to play with Vidina again. " I love you, Baralai." Yuna kissed him once more.  
" It's getting late ,Yuna." 

" Yes it is!"

"Well we can't keep everyone waiting can we?"

" No that would be quite rude of us, husband."

" So shall we, wife?"

" Yes, lets!"  
  
_Yuna and Baralai walked to the beach hand in hand, they cherished the moment they realized they had the rest of their days to look forward to the future.  
  
_FIN -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I just want to express my gratitude for everyone who supported my first true fanfiction. . I love you guys! Thank you so much for giving me the strength I needed to continue my story with your positive comments and your readership. I'm going to miss this story but I decided to end it on a high note. I'm considering writing a one-shot continuation of this ficcy later on about Yuna and Baralai's life together on Besaid, but that'll be later on. Anyways I really hope you liked the way I drew the story to a close. I've also got several other fanfic's on the way.. I love you guys...I can't say thank you enough!


End file.
